Silvio Berlusconi
Silvio Berlusconi (Milano , 29 settembre 1936 ) è un politico e imprenditore italiano, conosciuto anche come il Cavaliere, soprannome assegnatogli dal giornalista sportivo Brera in ragione dell'onorificenza a cavaliere del lavoro conferitagli nel 1977 dal Presidente della Repubblica Leone e cui ha rinunciato nel 2014 . Ha iniziato la sua attività imprenditoriale nel campo dell'edilizia. Nel 1975 ha costituito la società finanziaria Fininvest e nel 1993 la società di produzione multimediale Mediaset, rimanendo figura simbolo dell'omonima famiglia Berlusconi. Nell'ottobre dello stesso anno scende in politica lanciando il partito politico di centro-destra Forza Italia, strutturatosi nel gennaio successivo, confluito nel 2008 ne Il Popolo della Libertà poi rifondato nel 2013, segnando la "vita politica italiana" dalla metà degli anni novanta in poi con un atteggiamento tipico che è stato definito berlusconismo, ampiamente sostenuto dai suoi seguaci politici e dai suoi elettori, entrando fortemente anche nella cultura di massa e nell'immaginario collettivo italiano ed estero, ma suscitando anche un duro antiberlusconismo da parte degli oppositori. Eletto alla Camera dei deputati nel mese di marzo del 1994, è stato confermato nelle successive quattro legislature, mentre nella XVII Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana, a seguito delle elezioni politiche del 24 e 25 febbraio 2013, è stato eletto per la prima volta senatore a Palazzo Madama. Ha ottenuto quattro incarichi da presidente del Consiglio: il primo nella "XII Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana" (1994), due consecutivi nella XIV (2001-2005 e 2005-2006), ed infine nella XVI (2008-2011). Con 3340 giorni complessivi, è il politico che è rimasto in carica più a lungo nel ruolo di presidente del Consiglio dell'Italia repubblicana, superato in epoche precedenti solo da Benito Mussolini e Giolitti; inoltre ha presieduto i "due governi più duraturi" dalla proclamazione della Repubblica. È stato l'unico leader politico mondiale ad aver presenziato a 3 vertici del G7/G8 come Presidente del Paese ospitante (20º G7 del 1994 a Napoli, il G8 di Genova| 27º G8 del 2001 a Genova e il G8 dell'Aquila. Secondo la rivista americana Forbes, con un patrimonio personale stimato in 7,6 miliardi di dollari USA (circa 6,7 miliardi di Euro) Berlusconi è nel 2015 il quinto uomo più ricco d'Italia e il 179º più ricco del mondo. Nel 2009, Forbes lo ha classificato 12º nella sua: Lista delle persone più potenti del mondo secondo Forbes, per via della sua dominazione della politica italiana. È stato imputato in oltre venti procedimenti giudiziari. Il 1 agosto 2013 è stato condannato a quattro anni di reclusione (con tre anni condonati dall'indulto del 2006) per frode fiscale con sentenza passata in giudicato nel cosiddetto "processo Mediaset". Il 19 ottobre dello stesso anno gli è stata irrogata la pena accessoria dell'interdizione ai pubblici uffici per due anni a seguito dello stesso processo. A causa della suddetta condanna il 27 novembre 2013 il Senato della Repubblica ha votato a favore della sua decadenza dalla carica di senatore. Berlusconi ha quindi cessato di essere un parlamentare dopo quasi vent'anni di presenza ininterrotta nelle due camere. Biografia È il primogenito di una famiglia della piccola borghesia milanese. Ha trascorso la sua infanzia nel Basso Varesotto, in primo luogo a Saronno, poi a Lomazzo durante l'occupazione tedesca mentre suo padre si era rifugiato in Svizzera. Il padre LuigiAlla memoria di Luigi Berlusconi il figlio intitolerà un trofeo calcistico. (Saronno, 1908 – Milano, 1989) era impiegato alla Banca Rasini della quale nel 1957 divenne procuratore generale; la madre Rosa Bossi (Milano, 1911 – 2008) era casalinga e in precedenza aveva lavorato come segretaria alla Pirelli. Oltre a Silvio dal loro matrimonio nacquero Maria Antonietta (Milano, 1943 – 2009) e Paolo (Milano, 1949). Cresciuto nel quartiere Isola, in via Volturno, nel 1954 conseguì la maturità classica al liceo salesiano Sant'Ambrogio di Milano. Si iscrisse alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza presso l'Università Statale dove, nel 1961, si laureò con lode, discutendo una tesi in "diritto commerciale" con relatore il professor Franceschelli. La tesi, intitolata Il contratto di pubblicità per inserzione, fu premiata con cinquecentomila lire dall'agenzia pubblicitaria Manzoni di Milano. Dopo la laurea, non fece la naia. Nel 1964 co nobbe Carla Elvira Lucia Dall'Oglio (La Spezia, 1940), che sposò il 6 marzo 1965 e dalla quale ebbe in seguito i figli: Maria Elvira detta Marina (Milano, 10 agosto del 1966 e Pier Silvio (Milano, 28 aprile 1969). Nel 1980, al Teatro Manzoni di Milano conobbe l'attrice Lario, nome d'arte di Miriam Ba artolini (Bologna, 1956), intraprendendo subito con lei una relazione extraconiugale, facendola trasferire a vivere insieme alla madre di lei nella sede operativa della Fininvest, presso villa Borletti di via Rovani a Milano. Nel 1985 Berlusconi divorziò da Carla Dall'Oglio e ufficializzò la relazione con Veronica, che sposò con rito civile nel 1990, dopo la nascita dei figli: Barbara (1984), Eleonora (1986) e Luigi (1988). Il 2 maggio 2009 Veronica Lario ha annunciato di voler chiedere la separazione. Nel dicembre 2012 la sentenza di separazione non consensuale depositata al tribunale di Milano pone fine al matrimonio con la Lario, e fissa a 3 milioni di euro di mantenimento che Berlusconi deve versarle mensilmente. Tuttavia, gli avvocati difensori di Berlusconi presentano ricorso contro la decisione dei giudici sulla sentenza di primo grado e tale richiesta, viene resa nota e formalizzata nel marzo 2013. Il 23 giugno 2015 in sede di divorzio, infine, il Tribunale di Monza decide di ridurre di oltre la metà tale assegno, portandone la cifra a 1,4 milioni di euro. Nel 2012 Berlusconi si è fidanzato con Francesca Pascale (Napoli , 1985), showgirl e tra le fondatrici del club Silvio ci manchi e candidata alle elezioni provinciali del 2009 (anche se sin dal gennaio 2011 aveva dichiarato di avere una nuova compagna, pur non rivelandone l'identità). Dal 1974 al 2013 Berlusconi ha avuto la sua residenza ufficiale ad Arcore (MB), presso la settecentesca Villa San Martino sita in Vial e San Martino, acquistata dalla marchesa Annamaria Casati Stampa di Soncino, figlia ed erede dello scomparso marchese Camillo per tramite dell'avvocato Previti che sino alla emancipazione era stato il suo tutore legale. La villa, passata di mano insieme ad alcuni terreni circostanti per 750 milioni di Lire, fu nel 1983 accettata dalla Caripolo come garanzia per un prestito di circa 7 miliardi di Lire. Dal settembre 2013 risiede ufficialmente a Roma, presso Palazzo Grazioli. Attività imprenditoriale Edilizia Dopo le prime saltuarie esperienze lavorative giovanili come cantante e intrattenitore sulle navi da crociera insieme all'amico [[wikipedia:it:Fedele Confalonieri'|Fedele Confalonieri]] e come venditore porta a porta di scope elettriche insieme all'amico Guido Possa, iniziò l'attività di agente immobiliare e, nel 1961, fondò la Cantieri Riuniti Milanesi Srl insieme al costruttore Pietro Canali. Il primo acquisto immobiliare fu un terreno in via Alciati a Milano, per 190 milioni di lire, grazie alla fideiussione del banchiere Carlo Rasini (titolare e cofondatore della Banca Rasini, nella quale lavorava il padre di Silvio). Nel 1963 fonda la Edilnord Sas, in cui è socio d'opera accomandatario, mentre Carlo Rasini e il commercialista svizzero Carlo Rezzonico sono soci accomandanti, In quest'azienda, Carlo Rezzonico fornisce i capitali attraverso la finanziaria Finanzierungsgesellschaft für Residenzen AG di Lugano. Gli anonimi capitali della finanziaria svizzera vengono in parte depositati presso l'International Bank di Zurigo e pervengono alla Edilnord attraverso la Banca Rasini. Nel 1964, l'azienda di Berlusconi apre un cantiere a Brugherio per edificare una città modello da 4 000 abitanti. I primi condomìni sono pronti già nel 1965, ma non si vendono con facilità. Nel 1968 nasce la Edilnord Sas di Lidia Borsani e C. (la Borsani è cugina di Berlusconi), generalmente chiamata Edilnord 2, che acquista m² di terreni nel comune di Segrate, dove sorgerà Milano due, a seguito alla dichiarazione del 1971 con cui il consiglio dei Lavori Pubblici dichiara ufficialmente residenziale il suolo ed a seguito della concessione delle licenze edilizie da parte del comune di Segrate. La vicenda con cui ottenne a Roma il cambio di talune rotte aeree dell'aeroporto di Linate — le cui intollerabili onde sonore, superiori a 100 decibel, rendevano arrischiato l'investimento e difficoltosa la vendita degli appartamenti — fu ricostruita da Cadena come frutto di un'intensa attività di ''lobbying presso i Ministeri competenti. Nel 1972 viene liquidata la Edilnord e creata la Edilnord Centri Residenziali Sas di Lidia Borsani, quest'ultima socia accomandante, con i finanziamenti della Aktiengesellschaft für Immobilienlagen in Residenzzentren AG di Lugano. Nel 1973 viene fondata la Italcantieri Srl, trasformata poi in SpA nel 1975, con Silvio Berlusconi quale presidente, il cui amministratore delegato è Ercole Doninelli. Nel gennaio 1978, verrà liquidata la Edilnord per dare vita alla Milano 2 Spa, costituita a Segrate dalla fusione con l'Immobiliare San Martino Spa. Televisioni Dopo l'esperienza in campo edilizio Berlusconi allarga il proprio raggio d'affari anche al settore della comunicazione e dei media. Nel 1976, infatti, la sentenza n. 202 della Corte costituzionale apre la strada all'esercizio dell'editoria televisiva, fino ad allora appannaggio esclusivo dello Stato, anche ad emittenti locali. Nel 1978, Berlusconi rileva Telemiliano dal fondatore Giacomo. Si tratta di una televisione via cavo, operante dall'autunno del 1974 nella zona residenziale di milano 2. A tale società due anni dopo viene dato il nome di Canale 5 ed assume la forma di rete televisiva a livello nazionale, comprendente più emittenti. Sempre nel 1978, Berlusconi fonda Fininvest, una holding che coordina tutte le varie attività dell'imprenditore. Il canale nel 1981 trasmette il Mundialito, un torneo di calcio fra nazionali sudamericane ed europee, compresa quella italiana. Per tale evento, nonostante gli iniziali pareri sfavorevoli da parte di ministri del governo Forlani, ottiene dalla Rai l'uso del satellite e la diretta per la trasmissione in Lombardia, mentre nel resto d'Italia l'evento viene trasmesso in differita. A partire dal 1981, Berlusconi inizia ad utilizzare la propria rete di emittenti locali come se fosse un'unica emittente nazionale: si registra con un giorno d'anticipo il palinsesto e le pubblicità e li si trasmette il giorno seguente in contemporanea in tutta Italia. Nel 1982 il gruppo si allarga con l'acquisto di Italia 1 dall'editore Edilio e di Rete 4 nel 1984 dal gruppo editoriale Mondadori (all'epoca controllato dall'editore Mario Formenton). Nel 1984 i pretori di Torino, Pescara e Roma oscurano le reti Fininvest per violazione della legge che proibiva alle reti private di trasmettere su scala nazionale. L'azione giudiziaria viene fermata dopo pochi giorni dal governo guidato da Bettino Craxi che con un apposito decreto legge legalizza la situazione della Fininvest. Il gruppo Fininvest riesce perciò, seppur con strumenti non legali per la legislazione di quegli anni, a spezzare l'allora monopolio televisivo RAI. Nel 1990 fu la Legge Mammì a stabilizzare le situazione presente rendendo definitivamente legale la diffusione a livello nazionale di programmi radiotelevisivi privati. Negli anni seguenti il gruppo si diffonde in Europa: in Francia fonda, nel 1986, La Cinq (chiusa nel 1992), in Germania, nel 1987, Tele 5 (si legge Telefünf; chiuderà nel 1992, per poi riaprire nel 2002), in Spagna Telecinco] (fondata nel 1990 e ancora oggi attiva). Editoria e altri media Nel campo editoriale diventa, ed è, il principale editore italiano nel settore libri e periodici; nel gennaio 1990 acquisisce la maggioranza azionaria di Mondadori (in cui è confluita negli anni novanta la Silvio Berlusconi Editore, fondata dal magnate milanese negli anni ottanta e attiva nella stampa periodica, e che comprò TV Sorrisi e Canzoni) con una manovra che causerà un contenzioso e la Giulio Einaudi Editore (comprata dalla prima), e di alcune rilevanti case minori (Elemond, Sperling & Kupfer, Grijalbo, Le Monnier, Pianeta scuola, Frassinelli, Electa Napoli, Riccardo Ricciardi editore, Editrice Poseidona). Nel campo della distribuzione audiovisiva, Berlusconi è stato socio dal 1994 al 2002, attraverso Fininvest, di BlockbusterItalia. Controlla inoltre il gruppo Medusa Film. Nel 2007, Berlusconi, tramite Trefinance (una controllata del gruppo Fininvest), ha finanziato OVO s.r.l., una media company il cui progetto è realizzare un'enciclopedia video formata da centinaia di brevi clip di carattere enciclopedico (storia, fisica, arte, letteratura, biografie, ecc.); uno dei canali della stessa doveva chiamarsi OVOpedia. Il progetto, sebbene non fosse ancora stato reso pubblico (il lancio era previsto nel primo trimestre del 2009), è stato accusato di revisionismo, perché sarebbe stato teso a controbattere la storiografia dominante che secondo Berlusconi sarebbe controllata dalla sinistra; la società è attualmente in liquidazione. Grande distribuzione e assicurazioni Berlusconi effettua anche investimenti nel settore delle grandi distribuzioni, acquisendo il gruppo Standa dalla Montedisonnel 1988 e i Supermercati Brianzoli dalla famiglia Franchini nel 1991. Nel 1995 il gruppo Standa vende Euromercato al gruppo Promodès-GS. Nel 1998 scorpora e vende il gruppo Standa; la parte "non alimentare" al gruppo Coin e la parte "alimentare" a Gianfelice Franchini, ex proprietario dei Supermercati Brianzoli. A tal proposito Berlusconi dichiarerà in seguito di esser stato costretto a vendere la Standa successivamente alla sua entrata in politica, affermando che in comuni gestiti da giunte di centrosinistra non gli concedevano le necessarie autorizzazioni per aprire nuovi punti vendita. Secondo i critici di Berlusconi l'acquisizione e la successiva vendita della Standa sarebbe stata determinata dalla volontà di creare una liquidità per il gruppo Fininvest, che attraversava un difficile periodo tra il 1990 e il 1994 (egli stesso aveva asserito di essere esposto con le banche per una cifra in lire di diverse migliaia di miliardi). Il Gruppo Fininvest, con le partecipazioni nelle società Mediolanum e Programma Italia, ha una forte presenza anche nel settore delle assicurazioni e della vendita di prodotti finanziari. Sport Dopo un iniziale interessamento all'acquisto dell'Inter, che secondo l'opinione di Sandro Mazzola, del direttore sportivo Giancarlo Beltrami e dell'avvocato Prisco si concretizzò nel tentativo di comprare la società prima da Fraizzoli nel 1978 e poi da Pellegrini nel 1986, dal 20 febbraio del 1986 Silvio Berlusconi è proprietario dell'Associazione Calcio Milan, club calcistico del quale resse la presidenza dal giorno dell'acquisto fino al 21 dicembre 2004, quando lasciò la carica a seguito dell'approvazione di una legge disciplinante i conflitti d'interesse. Ha ricoperto di nuovo la carica dal 15 giugno 2006 all'aprile 2008 quando è stato rieletto alla presidenza del Consiglio dei ministri. Dal 2012 ricopre la carica di presidente onorario. Sotto la sua gestione il Milan si è laureato 8 volte campione d'Italia, 5 voltecampione d'Europa e 3 volte campione del mondo; ha vinto inoltre 6 Supercoppe nazionali e 5 europee nonché una Coppa Italia, per un totale di 28 trofei ufficiali in 30 anni. Nei primi anni novanta, Berlusconi estese l'attività sportiva del Milan, cambiandone il nome in Athletic Club (per mantenere l'acronimo) e trasformandolo in società polisportiva, costituita comprando i titoli sportivi di società lombarde di varie discipline quali baseball, rugby, hockey su ghiaccio, pallavolo, e acquistando per importi mai visti in precedenza i migliori giocatori a disposizione. La polisportiva si sciolse nel 1994, dopo la vittoria elettorale, e le squadre in essa accorpate (Amatori Milano di rugby, Gonzaga Milano, già Mantova, di pallavolo, Devils Milano di hockey e Milano Baseball) seguirono destini diversi. Assetto societario All'atto di entrare in politica, Silvio Berlusconi ha lasciato tutte le cariche sociali che ricopriva nelle sue imprese, rimanendo proprietario. Nel 2011 Forbes stima tutto il patrimonio di Berlusconi in 7,8 miliardi di dollari americani, in calo rispetto ai 9 miliardi del 2010. Questa stima è fatta tenendo conto che Silvio Berlusconi risulta in possesso del 99,5% delle azioni della società Dolcedrago S.p.A (il restante 0,5% è diviso in parti uguali tra i figli Marina e Piersilvio). La Dolcedrago possiede e gestisce le principali proprietà immobiliari di Berlusconi, tra cui la Villa San Martino ad Arcore, due ville a Porto Rotondo (le confinanti Villa Certosa e Villa Stephanie), una a Macherio, Lesa, Lesmo e alle Bermuda. La Dolcedrago S.p.A controlla anche le quote di maggioranza di altre piccole e medie società immobiliari italiane e detiene il totale controllo della Videodue S.r.l, società che gestisce i diritti di 106 film. Silvio Berlusconi possiede inoltre il 61% di Fininvest. La quota restante è nelle mani dei cinque figli (7,65% a testa per Marina e Piersilvio e 7,143% a testa a Barbara, Eleonora e Luigi). Fininvest controlla a sua volta Mediaset (38%), Mondadori (50%), A.C. Milan (100%), Mediolanum (35%) e Teatro Manzoni (100%). Intestati alla persona di Silvio Berlusconi risultano inoltre cinque appartamenti a Milano (di cui uno in comproprietà), un terreno in Antigua e Barbuda e tre imbarcazioni. Attività politica Gli inizi e il sostegno al Partito Socialista Italiano Le primissime prese di posizione politiche di Berlusconi in pubblico risalgono al luglio 1977, allorché sostenne la necessità che il Partito Comunista Italiano (che l'anno precedente aveva superato il 34% dei voti) "rimanesse confinato all'opposizione dall'azione di una Democrazia Cristiana trasformata in modo da recuperare al governo il Partito Socialista Italiano", alla segreteria del quale era asceso nel luglio del 1976 Bettino Craxi. L'incontro tra i due era stato propiziato a metà anni settanta dall'uomo di fiducia di Craxi, l'architetto milanese Silvano Larini. Craxi e il PSI mostreranno per tutti gli anni successivi una significativa apertura verso le TV private, culminata con il varo del cosiddetto "decreto Berlusconi" del 16 ottobre 1984 e con la sua reiterazione attraverso il "Berlusconi bis" nel successivo 28 novembre. Nel corso degli anni ottanta e fino al 1992, Berlusconi sosterrà sui suoi network con molteplici spot elettorali il PSI e l'amico Bettino. Nel 1984, Craxi è padrino di battesimo di Barbara Berlusconi. Nel 1990, alla celebrazione del matrimonio traVeronica Lario e Silvio Berlusconi, Anna Craxi (moglie del leader socialista) e Gianni Letta sono i testimoni di nozze per la sposa, mentre Craxi e Fedele Confalonieri lo sono per lo sposo. Come ulteriore testimonianza della vicinanza di Berlusconi a Craxi, va ricordata la realizzazione di uno spot televisivo di ben 12 minuti, girato dalla regista Sally Hunter e presentato nella primavera del 1992 per essere trasmesso sulle emittenti di Berlusconi nel corso della campagna elettorale, nel quale compare lo stesso Berlusconi vicino ad un pianoforte che, commentando l'esperienza dei governi presieduti da Bettino Craxi (1983-1987), dichiara: «Ma c'è un altro aspetto che mi sembra importante, ed è quello della grande credibilità politica di quel governo. La grande credibilità politica sul piano internazionale, che è - per chi da imprenditore opera sui mercati - qualcosa che è necessario per poter svolgere un'azione positiva in ambienti anche politici sempre molto difficili per noi italiani, e qualche volta addirittura ostili». Infine, nell'ultimo periodo politico di Craxi (1993), in occasione dell'ennesima richiesta di autorizzazione a procedereavanzata dalla magistratura contro l'ex leader socialista e respinta dalla Camera, Berlusconi espresse pubblicamente la propria solidale soddisfazione. La "discesa in campo" Nel novembre 1993, in occasione delle elezioni comunali di Roma, intervistato all'uscita dell'Euromercato di Casalecchio di Reno, auspicò la vittoria di Gianfranco Fini, all'epoca segretario del Movimento Sociale Italiano - Destra Nazionale, che correva per la carica di sindaco contro Francesco Rutelli. Nell'inverno del 1993, in seguito al vuoto politico che si era formato dopo lo scandalo di Tangentopoli, Berlusconi decide di scendere direttamente in prima persona nell'arena politica italiana. Dall'esperienza dei club dell'Associazione Nazionale Forza Italia, guidati da Giuliano Urbani e dalla diretta discesa in campo di funzionari delle sue imprese, soprattutto di Publitalia '80, nasce così il nuovo movimento politico Forza Italia, uno schieramento di centrodestra che, nelle intenzioni, deve restituire una rappresentanza agli elettori moderati e contrapporsi ai partiti di centrosinistra. E proprio il 26 gennaio 1994, giorno della sua discesa, rilascia una dichiarazione preregistrata a tutte le televisioni e in cui afferma la sua scelta con queste parole: Allo stesso tempo Berlusconi dà le dimissioni da alcuni incarichi di imprenditore presso il gruppo da lui fondato (affidando la gestione ai figli o a persone di fiducia e mantenendone la proprietà). L'eleggibilità di Berlusconi è anche oggetto di dibattito, in relazione all'articolo 10 del D.P.R. n. 361 del 1957, secondo cui «non sono eleggibili ... coloro che ... risultino vincolati con lo Stato ... per concessioni o autorizzazioni amministrative di notevole entità economica». Nel luglio 1994 la Giunta per le elezioni (con la presenza di due terzi dei deputati) respinge a maggioranza tre ricorsi che lamentavano l'illegittimità dell'elezione di Berlusconi. La stessa questione verrà ridiscussa nell'ottobre 1996 dalla Giunta per le elezioni che, a maggioranza, delibererà di archiviare i reclami per "manifesta infondatezza". Campagna elettorale ed elezioni del 1994 Sovvertendo le previsioni espresse dai principali quotidiani nazionali, le elezioni politiche del 27 marzo 1994 si concludono con la vittoria elettorale diForza Italia in corsa con la Lega Nord di Umberto Bossi nelle regioni settentrionali e l'MSI di Gianfranco Fini nel resto d'Italia. Negli ultimi mesi di campagna elettorale, alcuni fra i volti più famosi delle reti Fininvest dichiarano in televisione il loro appoggio politico, all'interno dei programmi di intrattenimento da loro condotti, scatenando reazioni che in seguito determineranno l'emanazione delle regole per la cosiddetta par condicio elettorale. La prima esperienza di governo di Silvio Berlusconi, avviata il 10 maggio 1994, ha però vita dura e breve, e si conclude nel dicembre dello stesso anno, quando la Lega Nord ritira l'appoggio al Governo e avvia una violenta campagna ai danni dell'ex alleato Berlusconi, esplicitamente accusato di appartenere alla mafia. Il 22 dicembre Berlusconi rassegna le proprie dimissioni al presidente della Repubblica Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. Al suo posto viene formato un governo tecnico guidato dal Ministro del tesoro uscente, Lamberto Dini. Berlusconi, che aveva chiesto invano le elezioni anticipate, non sosterrà il nuovo governo. Negli anni successivi, Berlusconi attribuirà la responsabilità della caduta del suo governo all'inaffidabilità di Bossi. In seguito, anche per il riavvicinamento con la Lega Nord in occasione delle elezioni politiche del 2001, accuserà la magistratura e Scalfaro, il quale, secondo lo stesso Berlusconi, avrebbe indotto Bossi a ritirare l'appoggio all'esecutivo, compiendo «un golpe». Campagna elettorale 1996 e capo dell'opposizione fino al 2001 Le successive elezioni sono vinte da L'Ulivo (con l'appoggio esterno di Rifondazione Comunista), la coalizione dicentrosinistra capeggiata da Romano Prodi. Berlusconi guida l'opposizione di centrodestra fino al 2001. Durante la legislatura collabora con Massimo D'Alema alla Bicamerale, che si occupa principalmente di riforme costituzionali e giudiziarie. Campagna elettorale 2001 e capo del governo fino al 2006 Le elezioni del 2001 portano alla vittoria la Casa delle Libertà, una coalizione capeggiata da Silvio Berlusconi e comprendente, oltre a Forza Italia, i principali partiti di centrodestra (inclusa la Lega Nord), mentre il centrosinistra si presenta diviso. Durante la campagna elettorale Berlusconi sigla, presso la trasmissione Porta a Porta di Bruno Vespa, il cosiddetto Contratto con gli italiani: un accordo fra lui ed i suoi potenziali elettori in cui si impegna, in caso di vittoria, a realizzare ingenti sgravi fiscali, il dimezzamento della disoccupazione, l'avviamento di centinaia di opere pubbliche, l'aumento delle pensioni minime e la riduzione del numero di reati; impegnandosi altresì a non ricandidarsi alle successive elezioni nel caso in cui almeno quattro dei cinque punti principali non fossero stati mantenuti. L'11 giugno Berlusconi viene per la seconda volta nominato presidente del consiglio, dando inizio al Governo Berlusconi II. Durante il secondo semestre del 2003 ricopre la carica di presidente del Consiglio dell'Unione europea in quanto capo del Governo italiano. Dopo la pesante sconfitta della Casa delle Libertà alle elezioni regionali del 2005, si apre una rapida crisi di governo: Berlusconi si dimette il 20 aprile e dopo due giorni viene varato il Governo Berlusconi III che ricalca in gran parte come composizione e azione politica il precedente Governo Berlusconi II. Campagna elettorale 2006 Il periodo pre-elettorale è infiammato dalla pubblicazione di sondaggi, commissionati prevalentemente dai quotidiani nazionali, che prevedono una vittoria de L'Unione, la coalizione di centrosinistra formatasi a sostegno della ricandidatura di Romano Prodi alla carica di capo del governo, con circa il 5% di vantaggio rispetto alla Casa delle Libertà. Solo tre sondaggi elaborati su commissione di Berlusconi da una società statunitense attribuiscono un lieve vantaggio per la Casa delle Libertà. Silvio Berlusconi e Romano Prodi si incontrano in due dibattiti televisivi molto seguiti, andati in onda su Rai 1. Berlusconi conclude il secondo dibattito il 3 aprile annunciando, a sorpresa, di voler eliminare l'Imposta Comunale sugli Immobili (ICI) sulla prima casa. Nei giorni successivi, durante la trasmissione Radio anch'io suRai Radio 1, promette anche l'eliminazione della tassa sui rifiuti. A marzo 2006, durante la visita ufficiale negli Stati Uniti, è invitato a pronunciare un discorso ai due rami del Congresso degli Stati Uniti riuniti in seduta comune, come era precedentemente accaduto a De Gasperi, Craxi e Andreotti. Durante l'orazione, il presidente del Consiglio ringrazia gli Stati Uniti per la liberazione dell'Italia, durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Nel dicembre 2010 un documento dell'ambasciata americana in Italia, risalente a pochi giorni prima dell'incontro con Bush dell'ottobre 2005 e diffuso da WikiLeaks, ha rivelato che quell'intervento al Congresso era stato esplicitamente chiesto fin dall'autunno da Berlusconi, per fini di campagna elettorale, e che egli avrebbe puntato nella campagna elettorale su una politica estera pro-USA contrapposta a quella europeista di Prodi, soprattutto sullaquestione irakena. L'esito delle elezioni del 2006 è caratterizzato da una forte incertezza perdurata fino al termine dello scrutinio delle schede e si risolve con una leggera prevalenza della coalizione di centrosinistra capeggiata da Romano Prodi, che vince le elezioni. Dopo l'esito del voto, Berlusconi inizialmente contesta il risultato delle votazioni denunciando brogli e chiedendo il riconteggio dei voti. Successivamente giudica l'esito un «sostanziale pareggio», e suggerisce di formare un governo istituzionale di coalizione ispirato alla "Große Koalition" tedesca, proposta però rifiutata dai partiti del centrosinistra e dallaLega Nord. Prodi viene quindi nominato presidente del consiglio sostenuto dalla coalizione di centrosinistra. Le Giunte per le elezioni, attivatesi per il riconteggio delle schede bianche e nulle, nel settembre 2007 confermeranno il risultato elettorale. Tuttavia Berlusconi non riconoscerà la vittoria dell'avversario. Nel novembre del 2006, annunciando dal palco di un convegno a Montecatini Terme l'intenzione di "convincere tutte le forze politiche della Casa delle libertà a fondersi in un unico grande partito della libertà", viene colto da improvviso malore e conseguente breve perdita dei sensi. La nascita del Popolo della Libertà, la vittoria del 2008 e le dimissioni da Presidente del Consiglio nel 2011 Dal 16 al 18 novembre del 2007 Berlusconi ha organizzato una petizione popolare per richiedere elezioni anticipate, con l'obiettivo di raccogliere almeno 5 milioni di firme. Il risultato comunicato da Sandro Bondi è stato di 7.027.734, sebbene ci sia chi ha avanzato dubbi sulla cifra e sulla verifica della regolarità delle adesioni via Internet e via SMS. Con questa cifra alla mano, il 18 novembre durante un comizio in piazza San Babila a Milano Berlusconi ha annunciato lo scioglimento di Forza Italia e la nascita del Popolo della Libertà, un nuovo soggetto politico contro i «parrucconi della politica», che fonderà insieme a Gianfranco Fini. Il giorno successivo, in una conferenza stampa tenuta a Roma in Piazza di Pietra ha sostenuto che «il bipolarismo … nella presente situazione italiana, con la frammentazione dei partiti che esiste, non è qualcosa che può funzionare per il governo del Paese»[92] e ha dichiarato la sua disponibilità a trattare per la realizzazione di un sistema elettorale proporzionale puro con sbarramento alto per evitare il frazionamento dei partiti. Berlusconi ha affermato che il nuovo partito «intende rovesciare la piramide del potere» e che la scelta del nome, dei valori, dei programmi, dei rappresentanti e del leader del nuovo soggetto politico spetta ai cittadini e non alle segreterie. Una successiva petizione popolare tenutasi il 1º e 2 dicembre 2007 ha stabilito, con il 63,14% delle preferenze, che il nome di tale formazione politica fosse Il Popolo della Libertà. Tale nome era già stato utilizzato per definire i partecipanti alla manifestazione contro il Governo Prodi tenutasi il 2 dicembre 2006 che aveva visto, secondo gli organizzatori, scendere in piazza 2 200 000 persone. Il 30 agosto 2008 il leader libico Muammar Gheddafi e Berlusconi hanno firmato untrattato di Amicizia e Cooperazione nella città di Bengasi. Tale trattato offre una cornice di partenariato tra i due paesi e comporta il pagamento da parte dell'Italia di 5 miliardi di dollari (tramite esborso di 250 milioni di dollari all'anno per 20 anni) alla Libia come compensazione per l'occupazione militare. In cambio, la Libia prenderà misure per combattere l'immigrazione clandestina dalle sue coste, e favorirà gli investimenti nelle aziende italiane. Il trattato è stato ratificato dall'Italia il 6 febbraio 2009 e dalla Libia il 2 marzo, durante una visita di Berlusconi a Tripoli. Durante la XV Legislatura Berlusconi come deputato è stato l'onorevole più assenteista: 4623 assenze su 4693 votazioni parlamentari. Il 14 aprile 2008 la coalizione formata da Popolo della Libertà, Lega Nord e Movimento per l'Autonomia a sostegno della candidatura di Silvio Berlusconi a presidente del consiglio ha vinto le elezioni politiche con circa il 47% dei voti e ha ottenuto un'ampia maggioranza in entrambi i rami del Parlamento. Il successivo 8 maggio, con il giuramento nelle mani del presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, Berlusconi ha inaugurato il suoquarto governo. Il 29 marzo 2009 Silvio Berlusconi viene eletto all'unanimità e per alzata di mano presidente del Popolo della Libertà. Il 3 febbraio 2010 il premier Silvio Berlusconi, durante la sua visita in Israele, ha tenuto un discorso alla Knesset, il parlamento israeliano: era la prima volta che un Presidente del Consiglio italiano parlava davanti al Parlamento israeliano. Nel suo intervento, Berlusconi ha definito «un'infamia» le leggi razziali del 1938 e ha assicurato che l'Italia guarda al popolo ebraico come a «un fratello maggiore». La nuova candidatura, la condanna e il ritorno a Forza Italia La sera del 12 novembre 2011, dopo l'approvazione della Legge di stabilità 2012 in entrambe le camere del Parlamento, Silvio Berlusconi, come aveva precedentemente accordato con il capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano, sale al Quirinale per rassegnare le dimissioni da presidente del consiglio dei ministri e quelle del suo Governo, a causa della perdita della maggioranza assoluta alla Camera dei deputati e della grave crisi finanziaria che attanaglia il paese assieme a quelli di altri stati europei (vedi Grande recessione). Dal 16 novembre gli succederà il Governo Monti. Dopo aver presentato formalmente il passaggio di consegne con quest'ultimo atto politico, Berlusconi partecipa come deputato ad alcune iniziative parlamentari diradando però le sue uscite pubbliche. Tuttavia, nelle settimane successive si rincorrono con sempre maggiore insistenza voci che danno Berlusconi pronto a candidarsi nuovamente, suscitando reazioni contrapposte all'interno del mondo politico. Il 6 dicembre 2012 il segretario del PdL Angelino Alfano annuncia la candidatura di Berlusconi alle elezioni politiche del 2013, aggiungendo contestualmente che non si terranno più le primarie del partito. Due giorni dopo, è lo stesso Berlusconi a confermare la sua decisione di scendere nuovamente in campo. Alle successive elezioni la coalizione di centro-destra viene battuta da quella guidata da Pier Luigi Bersani con un scarto di soli 300 000 voti, mentre Berlusconi viene eletto per la prima volta come senatore. Dopo la sconfitta incassata, seppur minima come distacco nelle politiche, e il pesante tonfo uscito dalle urne nelle ultime amministrative, il 29 giugno 2013, Berlusconi annuncia l'intenzione di rifondare Forza Italia come movimento politico autonomo. Il 16 novembre il Consiglio Nazionale del partito ha poi sancito la rinascita di Forza Italia. Nel pomeriggio del 24 ottobre 2012 in un comunicato stampa ufficiale, Berlusconi annuncia di non volersi ricandidare alla Presidenza del Consiglio, dando il benestare alle primarie per la scelta del candidato premier del centro-destra per il 16 dicembre. Il 1º agosto 2013 Berlusconi viene condannato in via definitiva al terzo grado di giudizio dalla Cassazione nel cosiddettoprocesso Mediaset, iniziato circa 8 anni prima, con l'accusa di frode fiscale, disponendo tuttavia il rinvio alla Corte d'appellodi Milano per la rideterminazione della pena accessoria dell'interdizione dai pubblici uffici. Il 4 ottobre la Giunta delle elezioni e delle immunità parlamentari del Senato ha votato a favore della decadenza di Berlusconi da senatore per effetto della legge n.235 del 31/12/2012, cosiddetta legge Severino. Il 19 ottobre la Corte d'Appello condanna Berlusconi a due anni di interdizione dai pubblici uffici, accogliendo le richieste dell'accusa e respingendo le tesi della difesa, che dispone il ricorso in Cassazione. Si legge nelle motivazioni della sentenza che l'evasione è aggravata dalla posizione pubblica che il leader del PdL occupa. Il 27 novembre 2013 il Senato convalida la decadenza da senatore di Berlusconi, respingendo nove odg presentati da Forza Italia in contrapposizione alla delibera della Giunta delle elezioni e delle immunità parlamentari del Senato, che si era espressa per la mancata convalida dell'elezione dell'ex premier a senatore nella circoscrizione Molise, per effetto del decreto legislativo n. 235 del 31 dicembre 2012 ("Legge Severino"). Al suo posto andrà il primo dei non eletti, Ulisse Di Giacomo, che ha aderito al Nuovo Centrodestra. Dopo la decadenza da senatore, Berlusconi ha affermato di volersi candidare alle Europee, ma il 18 marzo 2014 la Cassazione ha confermato l'interdizione di 2 anni dai pubblici uffici e, di conseguenza, la sua incandidabilità. Il 19 marzo 2014 si autosospende dalla carica di Cavaliere del Lavoro. Il 15 aprile 2014 il Tribunale di sorveglianza di Milano, in esecuzione della condanna definitiva nel processo Mediaset, dispone per Berlusconi l'affidamento in prova al servizio sociale. L'esecuzione della pena ha termine il successivo 8 marzo 2015 e Berlusconi riacquista la piena libertà, pur permanendo la sua incandidabilità sino al 2019 per effetto dellalegge Severino. Controversie Aspetti controversi dell'attività imprenditoriale Aspetti controversi dell'attività edilizia: i finanziamenti di origine ignota Per avviare la sua attività imprenditoriale nel 1961 nel campo dell'edilizia Berlusconi ottenne una fideiussione dalla Banca Rasini, indicata da Michele Sindona e in diversi documenti della magistratura come la principale banca usata dalla mafia nel nord Italia per il riciclaggio di denaro sporco e fra i cui clienti si potevano elencare Totò Riina, Bernardo Provenzano e Pippo Calò. Nella società fondata da lui e Pietro Canali impegnò 30 milioni di lire, provenienti, secondo quanto da lui affermato, dalla liquidazione anticipata di suo padre Luigi, procuratore della Banca Rasini. Il resto venne da unafideiussione fornita dalla stessa banca. Riguardo invece all'origine di alcuni finanziamenti, provenienti da conti svizzeri alla Fininvest negli anni 1975-1978, dalla fondazione all'articolazione in 22 holding (i quali ammontavano a 93,9 miliardi di lire dell'epoca) Berlusconi, interrogato in sede giudiziaria dal pubblico ministero Antonio Ingroia, si avvalse della facoltà di non rispondere; così, anche a causa delle leggi svizzere sul segreto bancario, non è stato possibile accedere alle identità dei possessori dei conti cifrati inerenti al flusso di capitali transitato all'epoca e in piena disponibilità della Fininvest. Nell'agosto 1998 il quotidiano La Padania pubblicò un'inchiesta nella quale si contestava a Berlusconi l'origine di diversi aumenti di capitale di alcune società da lui possedute, avvenuti tra il 1968 ed il 1977. Al tempo in cui Luigi Berlusconi era procuratore generale della Banca Rasini, questa entrò in rapporti d'affari con la Cisalpina Overseas Nassau Bank, nel cui consiglio d'amministrazione figuravano Roberto Calvi, Licio Gelli, Michele Sindonae il vescovo Paul Marcinkus, presidente dello IOR), di fatto la banca dello Stato della Città del Vaticano. Tutti questi personaggi hanno poi avuto un grosso rilievo nella cronaca giudiziaria. Secondo Sindona e alcuni collaboratori di giustizia, la Banca Rasini era coinvolta nel riciclaggio di denaro di provenienza mafiosa (il che spiegherebbe la grossa presenza di finanziatori svizzeri nei primi anni di attività di Berlusconi). Nel 1999 Francesco Giuffrida, vicedirettore della Banca d'Italia a Palermo, durante il processo Dell'Utri, sostenne (in una consulenza da lui eseguita per conto della Procura di Palermo riguardante la ricostruzione degli apporti finanziari intervenuti alle origini del gruppo Fininvest tra gli anni 1975-1984) che non era possibile identificare la provenienza di alcuni fondi Fininvest del valore di 113 miliardi di lire dell'epoca, in contanti e assegni circolari (corrispondenti a circa trecento milioni di euro odierni). La questione riguardava i sospetti di presunti contributi di capitali mafiosi all'origine della Fininvest. Querelato per diffamazione da Mediaset, nel 2007 Giuffrida giunse a un accordo transattivo con i legali di questa, per il quale il consulente della Procura ha riconosciuto i limiti delle conclusioni rassegnate nel proprio elaborato e delle dichiarazioni fornite durante il processo (definite incomplete e parziali a causa della scadenza dei termini di indagine, che non gli avevano permesso di approfondire a sufficienza l'origine di otto transazioni dubbie) e la dichiarazione conseguente che le «operazioni oggetto del suo esame consulenziale erano tutte ricostruibili e tali da escludere l'apporto di capitali di provenienza esterna al gruppo Fininvest». I legali di Giuffrida nel processo per diffamazione hanno comunque rilasciato una dichiarazione, riportata dall'ANSA, in cui sostengono di essere stati avvertiti solo pochi giorni prima (il 18 luglio) del fatto che i legali Mediaset avevano proposto una transazione al loro assistito, di non condividere né quel primo documento ("una bozza di accordo che gli stessi non hanno condiviso, ritenendo che quanto affermato nel documento non corrispondesse alle reali acquisizioni processuali"), né la versione definitiva leggermente corretta ("non sottoscriveranno non condividendo la ricostruzione dei fatti e le affermazioni in esso contenute"). La perizia di Giuffrida era stata ritenuta dai giudici già al tempo basata su "una parziale documentazione", ma era stata ritenuta valida anche in virtù del fatto che non aveva "trovato smentita dal consulente della difesa Dell'Utri", in quanto lo stesso professor Paolo Iovenitti (perito della difesa), davanti alle conclusioni di Giuffrida, aveva ammesso che alcune operazioni erano "potenzialmente non trasparenti" e non aveva "fatto chiarezza sulla vicenda in esame, pur avendo il consulente della difesa la disponibilità di tutta la documentazione esistente presso gli archivi della Fininvest". Tale ritrattazione, contenuta nell'accordo transattivo raggiunto dai legali Mediaset ed il professor Giuffrida a composizione della controversia instaurata dalla Mediaset stessa per diffamazione, non consente comunque di fare chiarezza sulla provenienza dei capitali del gruppo societario facente capo a Silvio Berlusconi. Berlusconi, essendo iscritto alla loggia massonica Propaganda 2 di Licio Gelli aveva accesso a finanziamenti altrimenti inottenibili: la Commissione parlamentare d'inchiesta sulla loggia massonica P2, infatti, affermò, nella relazione di maggioranza firmata da Tina Anselmi, che alcuni operatori appartenenti alla Loggia (tra cui Genghini, Fabbri e Berlusconi), trovarono appoggi e finanziamenti presso le banche ai cui vertici risultavano essere personaggi inclusi nelle liste P2 "al di là di ogni merito creditizio". Il 1º febbraio 2010 Massimo Ciancimino ha raccontato, basandosi su informazioni ricevute direttamente dal padre e su appunti dello stesso ritenuti autentici dalla Polizia scientifica, che il generale dei carabinieri Mario Mori e il colonnello Mauro Obinu, tra la fine degli anni settanta e gli inizi degli anni ottanta, tramite Marcello Dell'Utri e i costruttori Antonino Buscemi e Franco Bonura aveva investito soldi in Milano 2. Il 18 settembre Il Fatto Quotidiano ha pubblicato un appunto di Vito Ciancimino con su scritto: "In piena coscienza oggi posso affermare che sia io, che Marcello Dell'Utri ed anche indirettamente Silvio Berlusconi siamo figli dello stesso sistema ma abbiamo subito trattamenti diversi soltanto ed unicamente per motivi geografici". Giovanni Scilabra, ex-direttore generale della Banca Popolare di Palermo, in un'intervista ha affermato che Vito Ciancimino e Marcello Dell'Utri nel 1986 gli chiesero un finanziamento di circa 20 miliardi di lire per Berlusconi. La difesa Le ipotesi di riciclaggio non hanno mai trovato conferma, anche a causa del segreto bancario vigente in Svizzera. Stando alle dichiarazioni dello stesso Silvio Berlusconi, fu la liquidazione del padre Luigi Berlusconi, divenuto poi collaboratore del figlio all'Edilnord e in molti altri momenti cruciali della sua vita imprenditoriale, che servì a finanziare gli inizi della sua attività imprenditoriale e a costituire la metà del capitale dei Cantieri Riuniti Milanesi. Silvio Berlusconi si definisce un "uomo che si è fatto da solo" perché il suo successo - stando a queste dichiarazioni - si basa sulle sue "capacità imprenditoriali", sul suo "fiuto per gli affari", sul suo "lavoro indefesso" e su una serie di "fortuite circostanze", che gli avevano garantito la fiducia dei vari finanziatori. Aspetti controversi delle attività nel campo televisivo La creazione di un gruppo di canali televisivi appariva di fatto in contrasto con la legge in vigore e con le sentenze dellaCorte costituzionale che, sin dal 1960, aveva mostrato il suo orientamento in materia. Un tema ripreso anche dalla sentenza 148/1981, dove veniva riaffermata la mancanza di costituzionalità nell'ipotesi di permettere ad un soggetto privato il controllo di una televisione nazionale, considerando questa possibilità, visti gli spazi limitati a disposizione, come una lesione al diritto di libertà di manifestazione del proprio pensiero, garantito dall'articolo 21 della Costituzione. Tre pretori da Roma, Milano e Pescara intervennero il 16 ottobre 1984, disponendo - in base al codice postale dell'epoca - il sequestro nelle regioni di loro competenza del sistema che permetteva la trasmissione simultanea nel Paese dei tre canali televisivi. In conseguenza di ciò e per protesta, le emittenti Fininvest interessate dal provvedimento apposero sul video un messaggio, rinunciando a trasmettere la programmazione canonica. Dopo quattro giorni, il 20 ottobre 1984, il governo di Bettino Craxi intervenne direttamente nella questione aperta dallamagistratura, emanando un decreto legge in grado di rimettere in attività il gruppo. Ma il 28 novembre il Parlamento, invece di convertirlo in legge, lo rifiutò, giudicandolo incostituzionale e permettendo alla magistratura di riprendere l'azione penale contro Fininvest. Craxi varò quindi il 6 dicembre 1984 un nuovo decreto, ponendo al Parlamento la questione di fiducia, che ottenne. La Corte Costituzionale esaminò la legge solo tre anni dopo, mantenendola in vigore, ma sottolineandone la dichiarata transitorietà. L'approvazione del provvedimento fu da alcuni giustificata nella stretta e mai celata amicizia tra Bettino Craxi e Silvio Berlusconi. Secondo altri, invece, il disegno di modernizzazione del Paese del segretario socialista passava per lo scardinamento del monopolio culturale che - attraverso la RAI - era esercitato dalla Democrazia Cristiana sulla programmazione radiotelevisiva nazionale; l'oligopolio a cui si giunse, però, probabilmente non corrispondeva alla ratio con cui la Corte costituzionale nel 1976 (invocando l'articolo 21 della Costituzione) aveva ammesso a latere della concessionaria pubblica un sistema plurale di molteplici reti, distribuite sul territorio a livello esclusivamente locale. Il rapporto con Craxi fu documentato nell'archivio dell'ex-presidente del Consiglio, in cui fu trovata anche una lettera a firma di Berlusconi: Nel 1990 con la legge Mammì si tornò a legiferare in materia e fu stabilito che non si poteva essere proprietari di più di tre canali, non introducendo però limiti che compromettessero l'estensione assunta dalle reti di Berlusconi. L'approvazione della legge rinnovò forti polemiche e cinque ministri del VI Governo Andreotti si dimisero per protesta. Berlusconi, essendo state decise anche norme volte a impedire posizioni dominanti contemporaneamente nell'editoria di quotidiani, venne costretto a cedere le proprie quote della società editrice de Il Giornale, che vendette al fratello Paolo. Nel 1994, una nuova sentenza della Corte (la numero 420) dichiarò incostituzionale parte della legge, richiamando la necessità di porre limiti più stretti nella concentrazione di possedimenti in campo mediatico. Retequattro e il digitale terrestre Tale conflitto traspare per esempio nella gestione della concessione di Retequattro. La situazione della rete televisiva è incerta dalla fine degli anni ottanta, quando in seguito all'acquisto della Mondadori da parte di Fininvest iniziò il dibattito sulla concentrazione dei mezzi di informazione. La giurisprudenza si è pronunciata in più occasioni imponendo al canale di migrare dal sistema analogico a quello satellitare. Le sue frequenze analogiche sarebbero dovute passare a Europa 7, emittente televisiva di proprietà del legittimo vincitore della gara d'appalto Francesco Di Stefano. Tale situazione ha potuto perdurare ulteriormente, dopo che, grazie alla legge Gasparri, Retequattro ha potuto continuare a trasmettere in chiaro fino al completo passaggio al digitale terrestre di tutte le emittenti televisive nazionali e locali. Tale sistema, permettendo la trasmissione di un maggior numero di canali, ha consentito il superamento della limitatezza di frequenze, ma ha lasciato irrisolta la questione legale.Berlusconi continua ad operare nel settore televisivo (tramite l'azienda Mediaset) con concessioni a valenza transitoria. La proprietà di Mediaset da parte di Berlusconi ha suscitato notevoli polemiche a causa del conflitto di interessi. Anche in merito alla promozione aggressiva del digitale terrestre da parte del secondo governo Berlusconi sono state sollevate accuse analoghe, ed effettivamente Berlusconi non ha mai partecipato a causa del conflitto di interessi alle votazioni su tale materia. Tuttavia, un'inchiesta dell'Antitrust terminata nel 2006 non ha rilevato alcuna violazione della legge sul conflitto di interessi. Aspetti controversi dell'attività politica Appartenenza alla loggia massonica P2 L'iscrizione di Berlusconi alla loggia massonica P2 avviene il 26 gennaio 1978 nella sede di via dei Condotti a Roma, all'ultimo piano del palazzo che ospita il gioielliere Bulgari insieme a Roberto Gervaso; la tessera è la n. 1816, codice E. 19.78, gruppo 17, fascicolo 0625, come risulta dai documenti e dalle ricevute sequestrate ai capi della loggia. Berlusconi ha negato la sua partecipazione alla P2, ma ha ammesso in tribunale di essere stato iscritto. Nell'autunno del 1988 (nel corso di un processo contro due giornalisti accusati di averlo diffamato celebrato dal tribunale di Verona), Berlusconi dichiarò: «Non ricordo la data esatta della mia iscrizione alla P2, ricordo comunque che è di poco anteriore allo scandalo. ... Non ho mai pagato una quota di iscrizione, né mai mi è stata chiesta». Successivamente dichiarò: "Non sono mai stato piduista, mi mandarono la tessera e io la rispedii subito al mittente: comunque i tribunali hanno stabilito che gli iscritti alla P2 non commisero alcun reato, e quindi essere stato piduista non è titolo di demerito". In altra occasione, ha affermato che la P2 "per la verità allora appariva come una normalissima associazione, come se fosse un Rotary, un Lions, e non c'erano motivi, per quello che se ne sapeva, per pensare che la cosa fosse diversa. Io resistetti molto a dare la mia adesione, e poi lo feci perché Gervaso insistette particolarmente dicendomi di rendere una cortesia personale a lui". Per tali dichiarazioni il pretore di Verona Gabriele Nigro ha avviato nei confronti di Berlusconi un procedimento per falsa testimonianza. Al termine il magistrato veronese ha prosciolto in istruttoria l'imprenditore perché il fatto non costituisce reato. Il sostituto procuratore generale Stefano Dragone ha però successivamente impugnato il proscioglimento e la Corte d'appello di Venezia ha avviato un nuovo procedimento in esito al quale ha stabilito che «Berlusconi, deponendo davanti al Tribunale di Verona nella sua qualità di teste-parte offesa, ha dichiarato il falso» ma che «il reato attribuito all'imputato va dichiarato estinto per intervenuta amnistia». Secondo le risultanze della Commissione parlamentare d'inchiesta Anselmi la loggia massonica era "eversiva". Essa fu sciolta con un'apposita legge, la n. 17 del 25 gennaio 1982. La P2 era "un'organizzazione che mirava a prendere il possesso delle leve del potere in Italia attraverso il «piano di rinascita democratica», un elaborato a mezza via tra un manifesto e uno «studio di fattibilità». Conteneva una sorta di ruolino di marcia per la penetrazione di esponenti della loggia nei settori chiave dello Stato, indicazioni per l'avvio di opere di selezionato proselitismo e anche un preventivo dei costi per l'acquisizione delle funzioni vitali del potere". Il Piano programmava la dissoluzione dei partiti e la costruzione di due poli organizzati in club territoriali e settoriali; tendeva al monopolio dell'informazione, al controllo della banche, alla Repubblica presidenziale e al controllo della magistratura da parte del potere politico. A partire dal 1985, gli archivi di Gelli testimoniano l'intervento della P2 nell'acquisizione da parte di Berlusconi dell'allora più diffuso settimanale popolare italiano, TV Sorrisi e Canzoni. La transazione, se vista come una delle tante compiute all'interno della stessa intricata ragnatela di imprese legate al sistema creditizio vaticano, risulta quasi solo un passaggio di consegna per la realizzazione del programma. È il giugno del 1983 quando la consociata all'estero Ambrosiano Group Banco Comercial di Managua cede a Berlusconi il 52% del pacchetto azionario della rivista. A interessarsi dell'affare sono i finanzieri Roberto Calvi e Umberto Ortolani. A seguito della presentazione delle conclusioni della Commissione parlamentare d'inchiesta sulla P2, la loggia fu sciolta per legge in ragione dei «fini eversivi» che si prefiggeva. Gelli fu condannato e arrestato, benché al riguardo ancora nel 1988 Berlusconi dichiarasse al Corriere della Sera di essere «sempre in curiosa attesa di conoscere quali fatti o misfatti siano effettivamente addebitati a Licio Gelli». Secondo il fondatore della P2 Licio Gelli, Berlusconi "ha preso il nostro Piano di rinascita e lo ha copiato quasi tutto". Anche il vescovo di Ivrea Luigi Bettazzi rimprovera al primo governo Berlusconi, al momento della sua caduta (1995), di essere "l'attuazione fatta e programmata da Berlusconi del Piano di rinascita democratica proposto dalla Loggia P2 già nel 1976". Al momento del suo ingresso ufficiale in politica (1993), Berlusconi presentò un partito la cui struttura e programma parvero ad alcuni simili a quelle prefigurate nel disegno eversivo della P2: «Club dove siano rappresentati ... operatori imprenditoriali, esponenti delle professioni liberali, pubblici amministratori» e solo «pochissimi e selezionati» politici di professione. Il 25 gennaio 2006 la maggioranza parlamentare guidata da Berlusconi, nell'ambito della riforma dei reati d'opinione, approvò una modifica dell'articolo 283 del Codice Penale sulla base del quale era stata ritenuta illecita la P2, riducendo la reclusione minima da 12 a 5 anni e ritenendo necessari degli atti violenti. Il testo precedente era questo: il testo modificato è invece il seguente: Conflitto di interessi Un conflitto di interessi emerge in presenza di proprietari di imprese che vengono ad assumere cariche pubbliche. La contemporanea proprietà di società di assicurazione, di colossi dell'editoria di imprese turistiche, e così via, acuisce questo problema nella figura di Silvio Berlusconi. Secondo il settimanale britannico The Economist, Berlusconi, nella sua doppia veste di proprietario di Mediaset e Presidente del Consiglio, nel 2001 deteneva il controllo di circa il 90% del panorama televisivo italiano. Questa percentuale include sia le stazioni da lui direttamente controllate, sia quelle su cui il suo controllo può essere esercitato in maniera indiretta attraverso la nomina (o l'influenza sulla nomina) degli organismi dirigenti della televisione pubblica. Questa tesi viene respinta da Berlusconi che nega di controllare la RAI (malgrado l'apparente contenuto di varie intercettazioni, rivelate dalla stampa nel luglio 2011, prefiguri un'azione di concerto, mirante a favorirlo, messa in atto da una parte dei vertici RAI e Mediaset: la cosiddetta struttura riservata "Delta"). Egli sottolinea il fatto che durante il suo governo siano stati nominati presidente della RAI persone facenti riferimento al centrosinistra, in primo luogo Lucia Annunziata. All'epoca del suo ultimo governo, il presidente della RAI è stato Paolo Garimberti, di centrosinistra, mentre il ruolo di direttore generale venne ricoperto da Lorenza Lei; attualmente tali incarichi, dal luglio 2012 sono stati invece affidati rispettivamente ad Anna Maria Tarantola e al managerLuigi Gubitosi, scelti e nominati dal Governo Monti. Il vasto controllo sui media esercitato da Berlusconi è stato collegato da molti osservatori italiani e stranieri alla possibilità che i media italiani siano soggetti ad una reale limitazione delle libertà di espressione. L'Indagine mondiale sulla libertà di stampa del 2004 (Freedom of the Press 2004 Global Survey), uno studio annuale pubblicato dall'organizzazione americanaFreedom House, ha retrocesso l'Italia dal grado di "Libera" (Free) a quello di "Parzialmente libera" (Partly Free) sulla base di due principali ragioni, la concentrazione di potere mediatico nelle mani del Presidente del consiglio Berlusconi e della sua famiglia, e il crescente abuso di potere da parte del governo nel controllo della televisione pubblica RAI. L'indagine dell'anno successivo ha confermato questa situazione con l'aggravante di ulteriori perdite di posizione in classifica. Reporter Senza Frontiere dichiara inoltre che nel 2004, «Il conflitto d'interessi che coinvolge il primo ministro Silvio Berlusconi e il suo vasto impero mediatico non è ancora risolto e continua a minacciare la pluralità d'informazione». Nell'aprile 2004, la Federazione internazionale dei giornalisti si unisce alle critiche, obiettando al passaggio della Legge Gasparri. Lo stesso Berlusconi, per rispondere alle critiche su un suo conflitto di interessi, pochi giorni prima delle elezioni politiche del 2001, in un'intervista al Sunday Times annunciò di aver contattato tre esperti stranieri («un americano, un britannico e un tedesco»"), di cui però non fece i nomi, che lo consigliassero nel trovare una soluzione alla questione. Pochi giorni dopo ribadì al TG5 la sua decisione, specificando che: «In cento giorni farò quel che la sinistra non ha fatto in sei anni e mezzo: approverò un disegno di legge che regolamenterà i rapporti tra il Presidente del Consiglio e il gruppo che ha fondato da imprenditore», a cui fecero eco le parole del presidente di AN Gianfranco Fini e di altri politici della CdL, i quali nei giorni seguenti confermarono più volte che, in caso di vittoria alle elezioni, l'intenzione del governo era quella di presentare entro i primi 100 giorni un disegno di legge per risolvere la questione tramite un blind trust. Non vennero mai resi noti i nomi dei tre esperti stranieri che si sarebbero dovuti occupare della questione, ma venne presentato un disegno di legge, poi approvato, che regolamentava il conflitto d'interesse. Il centrosinistra al governo dal 1996 al 2001, non era intervenuto invece sul tema del conflitto d'interessi. Il 28 febbraio 2002 Luciano Violante, allora capogruppo DS alla Camera, dichiarò in Aula che il PDS aveva dato nel 1994 la «garanzia piena» a Berlusconi e Gianni Letta «che non sarebbero state toccate le televisioni» con il cambio di governo. Ricordò inoltre di quando la sua parte politica aveva votato per dichiarare «eleggibile Berlusconi nonostante le concessioni» e il fatto che durante i governi di centrosinistra il fatturato di Mediaset fosse aumentato di 25 volte. Il 13 luglio 2004 il Parlamento Italiano varava la Legge n. 215, recante "Norme in materia di risoluzione dei conflitti di interessi", cosiddetta legge Frattini. Tale legge riceveva in seguito le dure critiche della Commissione di Venezia del Consiglio d'Europa. A tutt'oggi il conflitto di interessi non è stato ancora risolto da nessun governo. Accuse di approvazione di leggi ad personam Con la locuzione [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legge_ad_personam legge ad personam] si intende un provvedimento legislativo creato di fatto ad hoc a scopi prettamente personali e non erga omnes. Durante i governi presieduti da Berlusconi, succedutisi dal 1994 in poi, il Parlamento ha varato alcuni provvedimenti legislativi aspramente contestati dall'opposizione e da alcuni settori della stampa i quali ritenevano che questi fossero stati emanati appositamente per favorire la posizione dello stesso Berlusconi, per difenderlo dai processi in cui era coinvolto direttamente o indirettamente o per difendere e/o rafforzare il proprio patrimonio, in ragione del proprio conflitto di interesse. Per gli avvocati e amici di Silvio Berlusconi, almeno i provvedimenti in materia giudiziaria, «servono a dare maggiori garanzie ai cittadini. Perché a nessun altro succeda quello che è accaduto a Silvio Berlusconi» (Niccolò Ghedini), o comunque «per proteggersi. Se non fai la legge ad personam vai dentro» ovvero «sono la risposta a una guerra ad personam contro di lui» (Fedele Confalonieri). Quanto ai presunti benefici per le imprese di famiglia, Marina Berlusconi, presidente di Mondadori e figlia di Silvio, ha fatto notare come «se le leggi ... sono sacrosante, che cosa si vorrebbe, che le nostre aziende non le utilizzassero solo perché fanno capo alla famiglia Berlusconi? Questo sì che è il vero conflitto di interesse, quello all'incontrario». Durante la campagna elettorale del 2006, lo stesso Berlusconi ha dichiarato che «una legge ad personam è quella che risulta essere giusta solo per un singolo individuo e sbagliata per il resto della popolazione», pertanto, a suo dire, «non c'è una sola legge di questo tipo approvata dal mio governo». Secondo due inchieste de la Repubblica al 24 novembre 2009 le leggi «che hanno prodotto benefici effetti per Berlusconi e le sue società» sarebbero state 19.[ Fra le leggi contestate, alcune avrebbero fornito a Berlusconi immediati benefici su procedimenti penali in corso contro di lui, altre gli avrebbero garantito vantaggi economici. Tra le prime rientrano le seguenti: #Legge sulle rogatorie internazionali (Legge n. 367/2001): limita l'utilizzabilità delle prove acquisite. Con questa legge i movimenti illeciti sui conti svizzeri effettuati da Cesare Previti e Renato Squillante, al centro del processo Sme-Ariosto 1, sono stati coperti. #Riforma del diritto societario (D. Lgs. n. 61/2002): depenalizzazione del falso in bilancio che ha consentito a Berlusconi di essere assolto nei processi "All Iberian 2" e "Sme-Ariosto 2" perché "il fatto non è più previsto dalla legge come reato". #Legge Cirami sul legittimo sospetto (Legge n. 248/2002): introduzione del "legittimo sospetto" sull'imparzialità del giudice che permette la ricusazione e il trasferimento del processo ad un altro giudice. #Lodo Schifani (Legge n. 140/2003): introduzione del divieto di sottomissione a processo delle cinque più alte cariche dello Stato tra le quali il presidente del Consiglio in carica. La legge è dichiarata incostituzionale il 13 gennaio 2004. Fu riapprovato con qualche modifica nel 2008 (vedi punto 8). #Segreto di Stato sull'area denominata “Villa La Certosa” di Punta della Volpe (Olbia) (decreto del Ministro dell'Interno 6 maggio 2004 prot. n. 1004/100 – 1158): l'apposizione del segreto di Stato sulla villa di Berlusconi impedì le ispezioni disposte dal Tribunale di Tempio Pausania nell'ambito di un'indagine penale per violazione delle normative in materia edilizia ed ambientale. #Legge Pecorella (Legge n. 46/2006), proposta dal parlamentare Gaetano Pecorella, avvocato di Silvio Berlusconi, che sanciva l'inappellabilità da parte del pubblico ministero per le sole sentenze di proscioglimento (DL n. 3600), bocciata quasi integralmente nel 2007 dalla Corte Costituzionale. #Legge ex-Cirielli (Legge n. 251/2005): riduzione della prescrizione, che ha consentito l'estinzione dei processi "Lodo Mondadori", "Lentini", "Diritti tv Mediaset" per decorrere dei tempi processuali. #Lodo Alfano (Legge n. 124/2008), riproposizione del Lodo Schifani, emanato poco prima della conclusione del processo per corruzione dell'avvocato David Mills in cui Berlusconi era coimputato. Dichiarato incostituzionale il 7 ottobre 2009. #Legittimo impedimento: per 18 mesi il Presidente del Consiglio è legittimamente impedito a comparire in aula di tribunale se impegnato in attività di governo. Tra le leggi che avrebbero dato vantaggi economici vengono citate le seguenti: #Tremonti bis (Legge n. 383/2001, art. 13): abolizione dell'imposta su successioni e donazioni per grandi patrimoni, che in precedenza l'Ulivo aveva abolita per patrimoni fino a 350 milioni di lire. #Finanziaria 2003 (Legge n. 289/2002, art. 9): introduzione di un condono fiscale, di cui hanno beneficiato anche le imprese del gruppo Mediaset. #Decreto salva-calcio (Legge n. 27/2003, art. 3): concessione alle società sportive della possibilità di diluire le svalutazioni dei giocatori sui bilanci in un arco di dieci anni, con importanti benefici economici in termini fiscali. La norma ha trovato applicazione anche all'A.C. Milan. #Lodo Retequattro (Decreto-legge n. 352/2003): ha permesso a Rete 4 di continuare a trasmettere in analogico. #Finanziaria 2004 (Legge n. 350/2003, art. 4, comma 153) e Finanziaria 2005 (Legge n. 311/2004, art. 1, comma 246): introduzione di un incentivo statale all'acquisto di un decoder. A beneficiare prevalentemente dell'incentivo è stata la società Solari.com, il principale distributore in Italia dei decoder digitali Amstrad del tipo Mhp, controllata al 51% da Paolo e Alessia Berlusconi. #Legge Gasparri (Legge n. 112/2004): introduzione del sistema integrato delle comunicazioni (SIC) e riordino del sistema radiotelevisivo e delle comunicazioni. Nel 2004 il presidente di Mediaset, Fedele Confalonieri, ha stimato i vantaggi derivanti dalla legge Gasparri per il gruppo di Silvio Berlusconi fra 1 e 2 miliardi di Euro. #Estensione del condono edilizio alle zone protette (Legge n. 308/2004, art. 1 commi 36-39): ammissione delle zone protette tra le aree condonabili, comprese quelle della villa "La Certosa" di proprietà di Berlusconi. #Testo unico della previdenza complementare (Decreto Legislativo n. 252/2005): introduzione di una serie di norme che favoriscono fiscalmente la previdenza integrativa individuale, a beneficio anche della società assicurative di proprietà della famiglia Berlusconi. #Decreto anticrisi (Decreto-legge n. 185/2008, art. 31): abolizione dell'IVA agevolata del 10% sulla pay tv via satellite (dominata da Sky Italia) che ritorna così all'aliquota standard del 20%. Tale operazione di allineamento delle imposte era stata richiesta dalla Commissione europea in seguito ad un reclamo presentato alla commissione stessa. L'iniziativa legislativa ha suscitato nell'opposizione (principalmente per voce di Antonio Di Pietro) diverse polemiche poiché viene visto in questo provvedimento un modo per penalizzare Sky Italia, principale concorrente privato di Mediaset. #Acquisto delle proprie azioni (Legge n. 33/2009, art. 7, commi 3-quater e 3-sexies): viene aumentata la soglia di capitale (dal 3% al 5%) che gli azionisti con una partecipazione superiore al 30% possono acquisire senza essere soggetti all'obbligo di promuovere un'offerta pubblica di acquisto totalitaria; e viene incrementato (dal 10% al 20%) il limite massimo previsto dall'art. 2357 cc. nei confronti delle società per azioni in materia di acquisto di azioni proprie con l'intento di prevedere strumenti di difesa delle società rispetto a possibili manovre speculative (OPA). #Scudo fiscale (Legge n. 102/2009, art. 13-bis): permette, pagando un'imposta una tantum del 5%, di rimpatriare o regolarizzare le attività finanziarie e patrimoniali frutto di evasione fiscale detenute all'estero. #Liti pendenti col fisco (Legge n. 73/2010): la Mondadori ha utilizzato il provvedimento per chiudere un contenzioso col fisco pendente dal 1991 pagando 8 milioni e 653 000 euro al posto dei 173 milioni pretesi dall'erario. Anche se non rientra nel novero delle leggi, possiamo citare a tal proposito il ricorso del governo contro la legge della regione Sardegna al divieto di costruire a meno di due chilometri dalle coste (ricorso n. 15/2005 alla legge regionale 8/2004) (che bloccava, tra l'altro, l'edificazione di "Costa Turchese", insediamento di 250 000 m³ della Edilizia Alta Italia diMarina Berlusconi). Aspetti controversi delle modificazioni indotte nella società civile Il regista e drammaturgo Dario Fo, lo scrittore Umberto Eco, il regista Nanni Moretti e il comico Beppe Grillo hanno rilasciato pubbliche dichiarazioni circa le conseguenze che i valori veicolati dai media di Berlusconi potrebbero avere, secondo la loro opinione, alla lunga sulla stessa società civile, indirizzandone gusti e tendenze allo scopo di favorire la sua parte politica. Essi sostengono che sarebbe improprio, in un sistema democratico, esercitare al contempo azione di governo e di controllo su fonti di informazione a causa dell'influenza che i mass media (tv, radio, stampa, Internet) possono esercitare sulla società. L'opposizione ha chiesto invano a Berlusconi di rinunciare alla proprietà dei mass media giudicando anomala una simile concentrazione in mano al capo di una coalizione politica. La tesi di tale denuncia è che in Italia ci sarebbe uno sbilanciamento mediatico, possibile veicolo di orientamento dell'opinione pubblica attraverso metodi di propaganda più o meno nascosta, e che guidare una coalizione politica e al contempo un gruppo mediatico editoriale risulta contrario ai principi di equilibrio stabiliti dalla Costituzione italiana; tali principi trovano concreta tutela anche per mezzo dell'art. 10 DPR 30 marzo 1957 numero 361, ove si prevede la «ineleggibilità di coloro che in proprio o in qualità di rappresentanti legali di società o imprese private risultano vincolati allo Stato per contratti di opere o di somministrazioni oppure per concessioni o autorizzazioni amministrative di notevole entità economica». I rapporti con la mafia, Dell'Utri e Mangano Nella prima metà degli anni settanta la criminalità organizzata di stanza a Milano organizzava numerosi sequestri di persona a scopo di estorsione. In questo contesto, nel luglio 1974, tramite l'avvocato palermitano Marcello Dell'Utri (all'epoca collaboratore di Berlusconi), Vittorio Mangano fu «chiamato a svolgere la funzione di "garanzia e protezione", a tutela della sicurezza del suo datore di lavoro e dei suoi più stretti familiari, in un momento in cui si era deciso il trasferimento di Berlusconi nella tenuta di Arcore, appena acquistata». Secondo i magistrati, dunque, Berlusconi «temeva che i suoi familiari fossero oggetto di sequestri di persona», e perciò Dell'Utri si adoperò «per l'assunzione di Vittorio Mangano presso la villa di Arcore ... quale “responsabile” (o “fattore” o “soprastante” che dir si voglia) e non come mero “stalliere”, pur conoscendo lo spessore delinquenziale dello stesso Mangano sin dai tempi di Palermo (ed, anzi, proprio per tale sua “qualità”), ottenendo l'avallo compiaciuto di Stefano Bontate e Teresi Girolamo, all'epoca due degli “uomini d'onore” più importanti di “cosa nostra” a Palermo». Inoltre «è certo che ad Arcore rimase, per tutto il 1975, la famiglia del Mangano da moglie e figlie, il quale conservò ivi la sua residenza anagrafica ancora fino al mese di ottobre del 1976. Risulta ancora che, in data 1º dicembre 1975, Mangano, tratto nuovamente in arresto perché trovato in possesso di un coltello di genere vietato, dichiarò di essere residente ad Arcore e il 6 dicembre 1975, al momento in cui uscì dal carcere, elesse domicilio in via San Martino n. 42, dove è ubicata la villa di Arcore». Al riguardo la Corte fa riferimento anche a un'intervista a Dell'Utri pubblicata sul Corriere della Sera del 21 marzo 1994. Dal processo contro Dell'Utri non sono emersi elementi che «consentono di datare con certezza» l'allontanamento di Mangano da Arcore, e tuttavia «è certo che l'allontanamento avvenne in modo indolore per decisione (autonoma o suggerita da Marcello Dell'Utri) presa da Silvio Berlusconi, il quale continuò ad ospitare presso la propria villa la famiglia del Mangano e non risulta che abbia in alcun modo indirizzato i sospetti degli investigatori sul suo “fattore”, conservando ancora a distanza di molti anni le grate parole del Mangano»; al contrario di Dell'Utri che «non ha mai interrotto i suoi rapporti con il Mangano, pur essendo ben consapevole, alla luce delle sue stesse ammissioni, della caratura criminale del personaggio». Il 26 maggio 1975 una bomba esplose nella villa di Berlusconi in via Rovani a Milano, allora in restauro, «provocando ingenti danni con lo sfondamento dei muri perimetrali e il crollo del pianerottolo del primo piano». Secondo quanto testimoniato da Fedele Confalonieri, subito dopo l'allontanamento di Mangano da Arcore, Berlusconi aveva ricevuto delle lettere con minacce: «Proprio a causa di quelle minacce - dichiarò Confalonieri -, Berlusconi prese la sua famiglia e la portò prima in Svizzera; io mi ricordo che andammo anche a accompagnarlo con Marcello Dell'Utri a Nyon, che è vicino a Ginevra. Credo che poi stettero lì un paio di settimane o tre settimane e poi andarono nel sud della Spagna, a Marbella e stettero lì qualche mese». Nelle indagini dell'epoca gli autori dell'attentato restarono ignoti; «è risultato, invece, dal contenuto di conversazioni telefoniche intercettate circa 11 anni dopo, in occasione di un secondo attentato commesso in data 28 novembre 1986 ancora ai danni della stessa villa di via Rovani, che da parte di Silvio Berlusconi e di Marcello Dell'Utri non vi fossero dubbi in merito alla riconducibilità dell'attentato del 1975 proprio alla persona del Mangano». Il secondo attentato creò danni unicamente alla cancellata esterna. Berlusconi, intercettato, commentò l'esplosione al telefono con Dell'Utri definendola scherzosamente una cosa «fatta con molto rispetto, quasi con affetto ... perché mi ha incrinato soltanto la parte inferiore della cancellata», aggiungendo che «secondo me, è come una rich... un altro manderebbe una lettera o farebbe una telefonata: lui ha messo la bomba!». La conversazione prosegue, anche con Confalonieri, con riferimenti all'attentato del 1975 e alla persona di Mangano ritenuto appena scarcerato. L'intercettazione del 1986 per la magistratura dimostra «adeguatamente come nessuno dei tre interlocutori nutrisse alcun dubbio nel ricondurre alla persona di Mangano Vittorio la responsabilità dell'attentato commesso ai danni della villa di via Rovani undici anni prima ... . Malgrado non si nutrissero dubbi in merito al responsabile, nessuna utile indicazione all'epoca dei fatti era stata offerta agli investigatori ma, al contrario, si era deciso addirittura di non denunciare direttamente l'attentato». L'attentato, invece, non è attribuibile a Mangano, che all'epoca del fatto era detenuto. Esso è ascrivibile altresì (come risulta dalle dichiarazioni di Antonino Galliano) alla mafia catanese, «evento che Totò Riina aveva voluto furbescamente sfruttare per le ulteriori intimidazioni telefoniche all'imprenditore ordinate a Mimmo Ganci e da costui effettuate poco tempo dopo da Catania. Una volta raccordatosi con il suo sodale Santapaola di Catania, il capo di “cosa nostra” aveva, come si suol dire, “preso in mano la situazione” relativa a Berlusconi e Dell'Utri, che, come si è visto (per concorde dichiarazione di Ganci, Anzelmo e Galliano), sarebbe stata sfruttata non soltanto per fini prettamente estorsivi, ma anche per potere “agganciare” politicamente l'on.le Bettino Craxi». Un rapporto della Criminalpol di Milano (rapporto numero 0500/CAS/Criminalpol del 13 aprile 1981) notava che «l'aver accertato attraverso la citata intercettazione telefonica (del 14 febbraio 1980 su l'utenza telefonica dell'Hotel Duca di York di Milano in uso a Mangano, ndr) il contatto tra Mangano Vittorio, di cui è bene ricordare sempre la sua particolare pericolosità criminale, e Dell'Utri Marcello ne consegue necessariamente che anche la Inim spa e la Raca spa (società per le quali il Dell'Utri svolge la propria attività), operanti in Milano, sono società commerciali gestite anch'esse dalla mafia e di cui la mafia si serve per riciclare il denaro sporco, provento di illeciti». Secondo la Corte, Dell'Utri «“rappresentava” presso i mafiosi gli interessi del gruppo ndr, per conto di Silvio Berlusconi. «Era un manager dotato di altissima autonomia e di capacità decisionali, non un qualunque sottoposto al quale non restava altro che eseguire le decisioni del proprietario dell'azienda, in ipotesi impostegli. «È significativo che egli, anziché astenersi dal trattare con la mafia (come la sua autonomia decisionale dal proprietario ed il suo livello culturale avrebbero potuto consentirgli, sempre nell'indimostrata ipotesi che fosse stato lo stesso Berlusconi a chiederglielo), ha scelto, nella piena consapevolezza di tutte le possibili conseguenze, di mediare tra gli interessi di “cosa nostra” e gli interessi imprenditoriali di Berlusconi (un industriale, come si è visto, disposto a pagare pur di stare tranquillo). «Dunque, Marcello Dell'Utri ha non solo oggettivamente consentito a “cosa nostra” di percepire un vantaggio, ma questo risultato si è potuto raggiungere grazie e solo grazie a lui».[249] Il boss mafioso Mangano, nuovamente in carcere dal 1995 in regime di 41 bis, morì nel luglio 2000, pochi giorni dopo essere stato condannato all'ergastolo per duplice omicidio. Dell'Utri commentò nell'aprile 2008 che Mangano era «un eroe, a suo modo» perché «sarebbe uscito dal carcere con lauti premi se avesse accusato me e il presidente Berlusconi», e dello stesso avviso si è il giorno dopo detto Berlusconi. La procura di Palermo ha indagato su Silvio Berlusconi e su Marcello Dell'Utri dal 2 gennaio 1996 per concorso esterno in associazione mafiosa e riciclaggio di denaro. Nel 1997 la posizione di Berlusconi è stata archiviata al termine delle indagini preliminari, che erano state prorogate per la massima durata prevista dalla legge, mentre Dell'Utri è stato rinviato a giudizio. Nel 2004 Marcello Dell'Utri è stato condannato in primo grado a Palermo a 9 anni per concorso esterno in associazione mafiosa, pena ridotta in appello a 7 anni, avendo la Corte ritenuto che il fatto non sussiste limitatamente al periodo successivo al 1992. Il 9 marzo 2012 la quinta sezione penale della Corte di Cassazione ha annullato con rinvio la sentenza d'appello, accogliendo così il ricorso della difesa avverso alla condanna a sette anni. Al processo di Marcello Dell'Utri per concorso esterno in associazione mafiosa, la Cassazione ritiene pienamente confermato l'incontro tra Berlusconi, Dell'Utri e i capimafia Francesco Di Carlo, Stefano Bontate e Mimmo Teresi, testimoniato dallo stesso Di Carlo, attualmente collaboratore di giustizia, e di cui ha parlato anche Galliano, un altro collaboratore. L'incontro sarebbe avvenuto nel 1974 in foro Bonaparte a Milano, dove venne presa la “contestuale decisione di far seguire l'arrivo di Vittorio Mangano presso l'abitazione di Berlusconi in esecuzione dell'accordo” per la protezione ad Arcore. La Corte parla “senza possibilità di valide alternative di un accordo di natura protettiva e collaborativa raggiunto da Berlusconi con la mafia per il tramite di Dell'Utri che, di quella assunzione, è stato l'artefice grazie anche all'impegno specifico profuso da Cinà”. Il 22 agosto 2013 l'ex boss Totò Riina di Cosa Nostra, in un dialogo durante l'ora d'aria con il co-detenuto Alberto Lorusso ripreso dalle telecamere del carcere di Opera, fa numerose dichiarazioni su Dell'Utri e Berlusconi, rivelando che quest'ultimo dagli anni ottanta pagava il pizzo a Cosa Nostra per ottenere in cambio dei favori reciproci e futuri, 250 milioni di lire ogni sei mesi. Nel 2014 vennero pubblicate alcune conversazioni tra Emilio Fede ed il suo personal trainer,Gaetano Ferri, segretamente registrate da quest'ultimo, in cui l'ex direttore del TG4 rivela particolari importanti sui rapporti illeciti tra Berlusconi e la mafia siciliana, veicolati attraverso Marcello Dell'Utri, che faceva da tramite per Silvio. In questi dialoghi registrati Fede parla anche di Flavio Briatore, che, secondo quanto risulta dalle registrazioni di Ferri, sarebbe stato coinvolto anch'egli in una storia di mafia, ordinando l'assassinio di un industriale di Cuneo. I rapporti con il mondo dell'informazione Dichiarazione contro Biagi, Santoro e Luttazzi Il 18 aprile 2002, durante la visita di Stato a Sofia in Bulgaria Berlusconi, da circa un anno presidente del consiglio rende un'assai discussa dichiarazione (soprannominata dai suoi oppositori il "diktat bulgaro" o l'"editto di Sofia"): I tre non vennero più chiamati a condurre programmi in RAI: di fatto la nuova dirigenza RAI insediatasi all'epoca del governo Berlusconi e da esso spronata a prendere provvedimenti, espulse Biagi, Santoro e Luttazzi da tutte le programmazioni televisive. La situazione perdurò fino al 2006 quando, in seguito ad azioni giudiziarie che li hanno visti vincenti sulla dirigenza RAI, Biagi e Santoro hanno ripreso a condurre programmi giornalistici. Dissapori con la TV pubblica Berlusconi ha sempre avuto rapporti contrastati con la televisione pubblica, da lui spesso accusata di essere, se non totalmente schierata a sinistra, per gran parte controllata dai partiti dell'opposizione (soprattutto Rai 3, definita da Berlusconi «una macchina da guerra contro il Presidente del Consiglio»). Questa visione è ovviamente ribaltata secondo il punto di vista dei suoi oppositori che lo accusano di averla pesantemente occupata nel periodo in cui è stato capo del governo. È del 12 marzo 2006 (durante la campagna elettorale per le elezioni politiche) la polemica, in occasione del programma di Rai 3, In mezz'ora, tra Berlusconi che accusava la conduttrice Lucia Annunziata di muoversi sulla base di posizioni di pregiudizio nei suoi confronti e di aperta partigianeria in appoggio della sinistra, e la giornalista stessa che gli rimproverava l'incapacità di trattare con i giornalisti. Silvio Berlusconi lasciò lo studio dopo 17 minuti. Il caso Saccà Nel 2007 la procura di Napoli apre un'inchiesta su Berlusconi (allora leader dell'opposizione) sospettato di aver corrottoAgostino Saccà, direttore di Rai Fiction. Tra gli atti dell'inchiesta c'è un'intercettazione telefonica tra i due imputati che viene pubblicata in tutti i media quando l'indagine è ancora in corso. Nella telefonata si ascolta Saccà esprimere una posizione di appassionato appoggio politico a Berlusconi e di critica per il comportamento degli alleati. Berlusconi sollecita Saccà a mandare in onda una trasmissione voluta da Umberto Bossi e Saccà si lamenta del fatto che ci sono persone che hanno diffuso voci su questo accordo provocandogli problemi. Berlusconi poi chiede a Saccà di dare una sistemazione in una fiction ad una ragazza spiegando in modo molto esplicito che questo servirebbe per uno scambio di favori con un senatore della maggioranza che lo aiuterebbe a far cadere il governo. Saccà saluta esortando Berlusconi a impadronirsi della maggioranza il prima possibile. Berlusconi ha sostenuto in sua difesa: «Lo sanno tutti nel mondo dello spettacolo, in certe situazioni in Rai si lavora soltanto se ti prostituisci oppure se sei di sinistra. ... In Rai non c'è nessuno che non sia stato raccomandato». L'indagine napoletana è giunta a gennaio alla richiesta di rinvio a giudizio ma, prima che si aprisse il processo, nel luglio 2008 gli avvocati di Berlusconi chiesero ed ottennero dal GIP lo spostamento dell'indagine a Roma per incompetenza territoriale. Nel 2008 i pm romani nuovi titolari dell'inchiesta hanno chiesto l'archiviazione dell'inchiesta e la distruzione delle intercettazioni argomentando che «Non c'è alcuna certezza del "do ut des". Lo stretto legame tra l'onorevole Berlusconi e Saccà, che emerge con evidenza dall'attività investigativa, era tale da consentire al primo di effettuare segnalazioni al secondo senza dover promettere o ottenere nulla in cambio». Nel 2008 i pm romani nuovi titolari dell'inchiesta hanno chiesto l'archiviazione dell'inchiesta e la distruzione delle intercettazioni argomentando che «Non c'è alcuna certezza del "do ut des". Lo stretto legame tra l'onorevole Berlusconi e Saccà, che emerge con evidenza dall'attività investigativa, era tale da consentire al primo di effettuare segnalazioni al secondo senza dover promettere o ottenere nulla in cambio». Scandali di natura sessuale Il caso Carfagna Nel quarto governo Berlusconi, l'onorevole Mara Carfagna, ex showgirl, è stata scelta per ricoprire il ruolo di Ministro per le pari opportunità. Secondo numerose indiscrezioni, alcune intercettazioni telefoniche effettuate nell'ambito di un'inchiesta per corruzione a carico di Berlusconi avrebbero prodotto materiale non penalmente rilevante riguardante presunti favori sessuali ottenuti dal Presidente del Consiglio dei ministri Berlusconi in cambio dell'incarico da ministro. Oltre alla stampa estera, dell'esistenza delle intercettazioni parlò Sabina Guzzanti durante una manifestazione politica e successivamente il deputato PdL Paolo Guzzanti sul suo blog, ritenendo esistessero «proporzionati motivi per temere che la signorina in questione occupi il posto per motivi che esulano dalla valutazione delle sue capacità di servitore dello Stato, sia pure apprendista». Le dichiarazioni sortirono una citazione in sede civile per Sabina Guzzanti. Il caso Noemi Il 28 aprile 2009, la moglie di Berlusconi, Veronica Lario, in un'e-mail all'ANSA espresse il suo sdegno riguardo alla possibile scelta del marito di candidare giovani ragazze di bella presenza, alcune delle quali senza esperienza politica, per le vicine elezioni europee. Il 2 maggio seguente, dopo aver saputo che Berlusconi si era recato alla festa del diciottesimo compleanno di Noemi Letizia (una ragazza di Portici), ha poi affidato ad un avvocato l'incarico di presentare richiesta di separazione dal marito. La Lario, a questo punto, ha fatto menzione di una supposta abitudine del marito di frequentare minorenni: «Non posso stare con un uomo che frequenta le minorenni», « ... figure di vergini che si offrono al drago per rincorrere il successo, la notorietà e la crescita economica», «Ho cercato di aiutare mio marito, ho implorato coloro che gli stanno accanto di fare altrettanto, come si farebbe con una persona che non sta bene. È stato tutto inutile». Il 14 maggio il quotidiano La Repubblica pubblica un articolo in cui mostra le molte contraddizioni e discordanze della versione di Berlusconi concernente le sue frequentazioni con Noemi Letizia con le dichiarazioni degli altri protagonisti della vicenda, chiedendo al Presidente del Consiglio di rispondere a dieci domande, poi riformulate. Berlusconi non ritiene opportuno rispondere a queste domande, e il 28 agosto dà mandato al suo avvocato, Niccolò Ghedini, di intentare una causa civile di risarcimento contro il quotidiano per il danno di immagine causatogli (lo stesso avviene contestualmente anche nei confronti de L'Unità). Successivamente Berlusconi ha parzialmente risposto alle 10 domande di Repubblica sul libro di Bruno Vespa Donne di Cuori. Il 28 maggio Berlusconi giura sulla testa dei suoi figli di non aver mai avuto relazioni "piccanti" con minorenni, e che se stesse mentendo si dimetterebbe immediatamente. La questione è stata ampiamente trattata dalla stampa estera (per esempio dai quotidiani britannici The Times, Financial Times ''e dalla BBC). Scatti di Porto Rotondo L'attenzione dei giornali è stata in seguito attirata da numerose foto che il fotografo Antonello Zappadu aveva scattato in diverse occasioni: alcune documentano una vacanza del maggio 2008 nella residenza estiva di Berlusconi a Porto Rotondoe vi appare l'allora primo ministro della Repubblica Ceca Mirek Topolanek in veste adamitica: durante la festa si vedono giovani ragazze in bikini o in topless. Il 5 giugno 2009 il quotidiano spagnolo ''El País pubblica 5 delle 700 foto della festa. La Procura di Roma, su segnalazione di Berlusconi, ha sequestrato il materiale fotografico per violazione della privacy. Il caso D'Addario Nel luglio 2009 il giornale L'Espresso pubblica sul suo sito le registrazioni audio ambientali degli incontri tra Silvio Berlusconi e l'escort Patrizia D'Addario, effettuate da quest'ultima nell'ottobre 2008 a palazzo Grazioli, residenza privata del capo di governo dell'epoca, e ancora depositate dalla stessa persona presso la Procura di Bari che le ha secretate in plichi sigillati collocati in una cassaforte blindata; sono state invece rese pubbliche altre intercettazioni di tipo telefonico acquisite dalla procura nell'ambito del procedimento giudiziario che intendeva far luce sui presunti favoritismi di Berlusconi verso l'imprenditore barese Gianpaolo Tarantini, concretizzàtisi poi in incarichi, affari pubblici ed appalti in cambio di prestazioni di natura sessuale da parte di ragazze appositamente reclutate e indotte alla prostituzione. Poco dopo il Premier dichiarò: "Non sono un santo, spero lo capiscano anche quelli di Repubblica". Al di là dell'interesse di natura scandalistica, le vicende riguardanti i presunti rapporti extraconiugali di Berlusconi con escorte giovani ragazze dello spettacolo hanno attirato l'attenzione dell'opinione pubblica e di parte del mondo politico, in quanto paiono essere in più punti intrecciate con la promessa di candidature politiche nelle liste del PdL e affiliate (La Puglia prima di tutto) in occasione delle elezioni europee e delle amministrative del giugno 2009. Il caso Ruby A novembre 2010 scoppia il cosiddetto "caso Ruby". La vicenda ruota attorno all'allora minorenne marocchina Karima El Mahroug detta Ruby Rubacuori, fermata per furto nel maggio 2010 a Milano. Accertata la minore età della ragazza, il magistrato dispose l'affidamento secondo le normali procedure. Tuttavia, dopo che Berlusconi ebbe telefonato in questura sostenendo che la giovane fosse la nipote dell'allora presidente egiziano Hosni Mubarak (fatto poi dimostratosi falso), la ragazza venne affidata al consigliere regionale PdL Nicole Minetti. Ruby dichiarò di essere stata più volte ospite di Berlusconi presso la sua residenza di Arcore e d'aver ricevuto denaro in tali occasioni. Ritenendo che quel denaro fosse stato il compenso per prestazioni sessuali, a gennaio 2011 la procura della Repubblica di Milano ha contestato a Berlusconi i reati di concussione e prostituzione minorile. La vicenda ha avuto un grande clamore anche sui media internazionali e ha acceso il dibattito all'interno dell'opinione pubblica italiana. Il 24 giugno 2013 Berlusconi viene condannato in primo grado a sette anni di reclusione per i reati di concussione per costrizione e favoreggiamento della prostituzione minorile, nonché alla perpetua interdizione dai pubblici uffici; tuttavia, al termine del processo d'appello, con la sentenza del 18 luglio 2014, viene assolto dalla concussione perché il fatto non sussiste e dalla prostituzione minorile perché il fatto non costituisce reato. Le motivazioni della sentenza ufficializzeranno infatti che nessuna prova è stata accertata sul fatto che Berlusconi avesse esercitato un atteggiamento intimidatorio o quanto meno un'induzione indebita nei confronti del responsabile della questura milanese affinché rilasciasse la minorenne marocchina, né che fosse a conoscenza dell'età della ragazza all'epoca dei rapporti sessuali.L'assoluzione diventa definitiva il successivo 10 marzo 2015 con la favorevole sentenza della Corte di Cassazione. Dichiarazioni e comportamenti controversi In Italia e all'estero grande risalto mediatico hanno ricevuto alcune sue dichiarazioni, battute di spirito e comportamenti irrituali che gli hanno dato una fama di gaffeur, contribuendo nel contempo a caratterizzare la sua immagine pubblica. Secondo Peter Weber questi episodi avrebbero contribuito a far riemergere vecchi pregiudizi nei confronti della politica estera italiana condotta con «ambizione e leggerezza». Nel settembre 2001, in seguito agli attentati terroristici sferrati da al-Qa'ida agli Stati Uniti, dichiarò: «Noi occidentali dobbiamo essere consapevoli della superiorità della nostra civiltà, il nostro è un sistema che ha garantito il benessere, il rispetto dei diritti umani e, a differenza dei paesiislamici, il rispetto dei diritti religiosi e politici. Un sistema che ha come valore la comprensione delle diversità e la tolleranza». L'affermazione suscitò le proteste di diverse nazioni islamiche e della Lega araba. Nel 2003, particolarmente controversa fu la polemica che al Parlamento europeo – in occasione del suo esordio comepresidente del Consiglio dell'UE – lo vide opposto all'eurodeputato socialista tedesco Martin Schulz, che lo criticò per i suoi problemi giudiziari, per il suo rapporto con l'informazione, e che lo accusò di avere un conflitto d'interessi. Berlusconi replicò all'intervento dell'eurodeputato dicendo: «Signor Schulz, so che in Italia c'è un produttore che sta facendo un film sui campi di concentramento nazisti. La suggerirò per il ruolo di kapò, lei sarebbe perfetto». Alle critiche da parte di alcuni europarlamentari, Berlusconi rispose rivolgendo un «turisti della democrazia» all'ala sinistra del Parlamento che lo contestava. Il presidente Pat Cox lo invitò a scusarsi, ma Berlusconi replicò: «Il signor Schulz mi ha offeso gravemente e personalmente, era solo una battuta ironica e non la ritiro». Accettò poi di scusarsi con il popolo tedesco, ma non con Schulz e l'Europarlamento. La controversia coinvolse anche il cancelliere Schröder, che convocò l'ambasciatore italiano aBerlino spingendo il governo italiano a fare lo stesso con quello tedesco a Roma. Successivamente Berlusconi dichiarò che in Italia «girano da anni storielle sull'Olocausto» perché «gli italiani sanno scherzare su tragedie come quella nel tentativo di superarle», provocando le proteste della comunità ebraica di Roma e dell'ANED. Qualche mese dopo, gli procurò altre critiche dalla comunità israelita, unite a quelle di alcuni familiari delle vittime dello squadrismo fascista, l'intervista concessa al periodico britannico The Spectator in cui disse che Mussolini, a differenza di Saddam Hussein, non avrebbe «mai ammazzato nessuno» e si sarebbe limitato a mandare «la gente a fare vacanza al confino». Della stessa intervista fu contestato anche il giudizio espresso sui giudici, definiti «mentalmente disturbati», che spinse il presidente della Repubblica Ciampi ad intervenire in difesa della magistratura. Ripercussioni sul piano diplomatico ci furono anche in altre occasioni. Nel 2005, quando irritò il governo finlandese dicendo di aver «rispolverato tutte le arti da playboy» con Tarja Halonen, capo di Stato della nazione finnica, per fare in modo che ritirasse la candidatura di Helsinki a sede dell'Autorità europea per la sicurezza alimentare in favore di Parma, non essendoci per lui «alcuna possibilità di confronto tra il culatello di Parma e la renna affumicata». In seguito a quell'episodio la catena di pizzerie Kotipizza chiamò "Pizza Berlusconi" la sua pizza alla renna affumicata. La pizza vinse il primo premio dell'America's Plate International nel marzo 2008. Nel 2006 contrariò il governo cinese dichiarando durante un comizio elettorale: «Leggetevi il libro nero del comunismo e scoprirete che nella Cina di Mao i comunisti non mangiavano i bambini, ma li bollivano per concimare i campi». Nel febbraio 2009, Berlusconi affermò in un comizio: «Di me hanno detto di tutto i signori della sinistra, ... che sono come quel dittatore argentino che faceva fuori i suoi oppositori portandoli in aereo con un pallone, poi apriva lo sportello e diceva: C'è una bella giornata, andate fuori un po' a giocare. Fa ridere ma è drammatico». Il Ministero degli esteri argentino convocò l'ambasciatore italiano Stefano Ronca per esprimere «la profonda preoccupazione» per le frasi dette sui cosiddetti voli della morte, per il governo italiano si trattò di uno stravolgimento delle parole pronunciate dal Presidente del Consiglio, un «finto caso». Sempre nel 2009, secondo indiscrezioni di un tabloid inglese, durante un vertice di capi di governo dell'Unione Europa a Bruxelles per discutere le questioni relative al cambiamento climatico in vista del summit di Copenaghen, alla presenza di leader quali Gordon Brown, Brian Cowen, Angela Merkel e Nicolas Sarkozy, Berlusconi avrebbe scarabocchiato disegnini di "mutande femminili nel corso della storia" sotto il titolo "Mutandine da donna attraverso i secoli", passando i suoi bozzetti agli altri premier affinché potessero apprezzarli, creando ilarità e imbarazzo fra i presenti. Hanno suscitato clamore anche alcuni comportamenti scherzosi tenuti in presenza di ministri e governanti stranieri. Nel 2002 fece discutere la foto di gruppo dei Ministro degli affari esteri riuniti a Cáceres, in cui Berlusconi, titolare ad interimdella Farnesina, fu immortalato mentre faceva il gesto delle corna alle spalle del suo omologo spagnolo per divertire un gruppo di boy-scout. Nel 2008, durante una conferenza stampa con il presidente russo uscente Vladimir Putin, dopo che una giornalista pose a quest'ultimo una domanda sgradita circa una sua presunta relazione extra-coniugale, Berlusconi mimò un mitra che le sparava. Il gesto fu criticato dalla Federazione Nazionale Stampa Italiana a causa dei numerosi casi di giornalisti assassinati in Russia. La cronista coinvolta successivamente puntualizzò: «Ho visto il gesto del vostro presidente e so che scherza sempre. So che il gesto non avrà alcuna conseguenza». L'anno successivo, durante la riunione del G20 a Londra, dopo la foto di rito Berlusconi chiamò il presidente statunitense a voce alta attirando l'attenzione della regina Elisabetta II che, giratasi per capire da dove e da chi provenisse il richiamo, apparentemente irritata esclamò: «Che cos'è? Ma perché deve urlare?» (What is it? Why does he have to shout?). L'episodio ricevé ampia eco mediatica da parte della stampa internazionale. Il giorno successivo Buckingham Palace intervenne puntualizzando che la sovrana non era affatto infastidita dall'irritualità del capo di governo italiano. Lo stesso anno, in seguito all'elezione dell'afro-americano Barack Obama alla presidenza degli Stati Uniti, Berlusconi, durante una conferenza stampa congiunta con il nuovo presidente russo Dmitrij Medvedev al Cremlino, affermò: «Ho detto a Medvedev che Obama ha tutto per andare d'accordo con lui: è giovane, bello e anche abbronzato». La frase suscitò polemiche poiché il termine "abbronzato" (in inglese tanned o suntanned) è stato talvolta impiegato in maniera dispregiativa nei confronti delle persone di colore. In seguito Berlusconi affermò che la sua intenzione era quella di rivolgere ad Obama «una carineria assoluta, un grande complimento», e definì «imbecilli» chi aveva criticato la dichiarazione. I media internazionali diedero ampio risalto alla vicenda. Il 27 settembre 2009 tornò sull'argomento dicendo: «Vi porto i saluti di uno che si chiama... uno abbronzato... Ah, Barack Obama. Voi non ci crederete, ma sono andati a prendere il sole in spiaggia in due, perché è abbronzata anche la moglie». Nel 2009, fu protagonista di uno scontro istituzionale con il presidente della Repubblica Napolitano, che rifiutò di firmare il decreto legge approvato dal Consiglio dei ministri che avrebbe vietato l'interruzione dell'alimentazione e dell'idratazione artificiale di Eluana Englaro. Berlusconi, contrariato dalla mancata firma, dichiarò: «si vogliono attribuire dei poteri che secondo l'interpretazione mia e del governo non sono del capo dello Stato ma semmai spettano al governo», quindi sollecitò una riforma della Costituzione, da lui ritenuta necessaria «perché la Carta è una legge fatta molti anni fa sotto l'influenza della fine di una dittatura e con la presenza al tavolo di forze ideologizzate che hanno guardato alla Costituzione russa come a un modello da cui prendere molte indicazioni». La dichiarazione fu accolta da diverse polemiche a cui Berlusconi replicò: «Ho giurato sulla Costituzione. La rispetto. È la prima legge alla base dello Stato. Non ho mai pensato di attaccarla», poi aggiunse: «La Costituzione però non è un Moloch: può evolvere con i tempi», ma ribadì: «Che i valori costituzionali abbiano guardato alla Carta dell'Unione Sovietica è una realtà storica». In Italia hanno sollevato polemiche alcune sue esternazioni rivolte agli avversari politici ed alla magistratura. Nel 2006, in prossimità delle elezioni politiche che lo avrebbero contrapposto al candidato del centro-sinistra Romano Prodi, durante un discorso alla Confcommercio affermò: «Ho troppa stima dell'intelligenza degli italiani per pensare che ci siano in giro così tanti coglioni che possano votare contro i propri interessi». Definì inoltre la magistratura «il cancro del paese». Due anni dopo, alla Confesercenti, ribadì lo stesso concetto definendo «i giudici e i P.M. ideologizzati» una «metastasi della nostra democrazia». L'ANM protestò per la dichiarazione temendo una delegittimazione dell'intera categoria. Hanno suscitato generale sorpresa, in Italia come all'estero, le affermazioni di Berlusconi in una conversazione del 13 luglio 2011, in cui definiva l'Italia un "paese di merda". Stando ad un articolo de Il Fatto Quotidiano del 10 settembre 2011 nel parlamento italiano girava voce di un'intercettazione in cui Berlusconi avrebbe etichettato Angela Merkel con l'epiteto di «culona inchiavabile». L'intercettazione in oggetto non è mai stata pubblicata, ma parte della stampa tedesca, tra cui il Financial Times Deutschland e il Der Spiegel, ha dato ampio risalto alla notizia e si sarebbe rischiato il richiamo dell'ambasciatore a Roma. In occasione della Giornata della Memoria, il 27 gennaio 2013 Berlusconi dichiarò che «il fatto delle leggi razziali è la peggior colpa di un leader, Mussolini, che, per tanti altri versi, invece, aveva fatto bene», suscitando ampie critiche da parte delle comunità ebraiche, dell'Anpi e di molti esponenti politici. Procedimenti giudiziari a carico di Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi è stato oggetto di numerosi procedimenti penali, uno dei quali si è concluso con una sentenza definitiva di condanna passata in giudicato il 1º agosto 2013 nel processo Mediaset; fino ad allora nessuno dei procedimenti penali a suo carico si era concluso con una sentenza definitiva di condanna, per via di assoluzioni, declaratorie di prescrizione e depenalizzazioni dei reati contestati. Alcuni di questi procedimenti sono stati archiviati in fase di indagine; a seguito di altri è stato instaurato un processo nel quale Berlusconi è stato assolto. In altri processi, infine, sono state pronunciate, in primo grado o in appello, sentenze di condanna per reati quali corruzione giudiziaria, finanziamento illecito a partiti e falso in bilancio. In alcuni casi, dopo un esito del primo o del secondo grado di giudizio sfavorevole a Berlusconi, i procedimenti non si sono conclusi con una sentenza di condanna: ciò grazie a sopravvenuta amnistia, al riconoscimento di circostanze attenuanti che, influendo sulla determinazione della pena, hanno comportato il sopravvenire della prescrizione oppure a nuove norme che hanno modificato le pene e la struttura di taluni reati a lui contestati, come nel caso del reato di falso in bilancio. Dette norme, approvate in Parlamento dalla maggioranza di centro-destra mentre Silvio Berlusconi ricopriva la carica di Presidente del consiglio, in taluni casi hanno imposto una valutazione di non rilevanza penale di alcuni dei fatti contestati, poiché il fatto non è più previsto dalla legge come reato; in altri casi la riduzione della pene prevista per le fattispecie di reato contestate ha fatto sì che i termini di prescrizione maturassero prima che fosse pronunciata sentenza definitiva. Di seguito viene fornito uno schema delle sentenze: Su molti dei procedimenti giudiziari contro Berlusconi, alcuni dei quali ancora in corso, c'è acceso dibattito tra i suoi sostenitori e i suoi detrattori. *Berlusconi ed i suoi sostenitori affermano che i processi relativi alla sua attività imprenditoriale sarebbero cominciati dopo la sua "discesa in campo", ed esclusivamente a scopo persecutorio nei suoi confronti. Sostengono che tali processi, che ritengono basati su mere illazioni (spesso definite "teoremi") prive di riscontro probatorio, siano stati istruiti nell'ambito di una persecuzione giudiziaria orchestrata delle "toghe rosse", ossia da magistrati vicini ai partiti e alle ideologie di sinistra (iscritti a Magistratura democratica), che utilizzerebbero illegittimamente la giustizia a fini di lotta politica. *I critici di Berlusconi sostengono invece che i processi siano iniziati prima della "discesa in campo" (e precisamente nel 1993), asserendo che se non fosse entrato in politica sarebbe finito in bancarotta e probabilmente in galera, e che, grazie alle cosiddette [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legge_ad_personam leggi ad personam] varate dal suo governo, avrebbe evitato di essere condannato. A questo proposito Fedele Confalonieri dichiarò che se Berlusconi non fosse entrato in politica sarebbe stato condannato o costretto al fallimento. I critici inoltre sottolineano che svariate pronunce di proscioglimento non ne dichiarano l'assoluzione, ma la sopravvenuta prescrizione del processo: affermano quindi che, se avesse voluto che fosse riconosciuta la propria innocenza anche in tali processi, avrebbe potuto rinunciare espressamente alla prescrizione. Silvio Berlusconi ha più volte ribadito che le indagini hanno seguito la sua "discesa in campo", e ha denunciato i magistrati milanesi, presso la procura di Brescia, per il reato di «attentato ad organo costituzionale»; la denuncia è stata archiviata, e nelle motivazioni si legge: Le aggressioni *Il 31 dicembre 2004, in piazza Navona a Roma, Silvio Berlusconi venne colpito con un treppiede da macchina fotografica da Roberto Dal Bosco, un giovane muratore di Marmirolo. Dopo essere stato diciannove ore in arresto, Dal Bosco fu scarcerato e inviò le sue scuse al primo ministro italiano che decise di non sporgere denuncia. Il comitato''"L'altrainformazione"'' e il senatore Mario Luzi ipotizzarono, in seguito, una possibile strumentalizzazione di Silvio Berlusconi dell'aggressione subita. *Il 13 dicembre 2009, dopo un comizio in piazza del Duomo a Milano, Silvio Berlusconi venne colpito al volto con una riproduzione del duomo, lanciatagli da distanza ravvicinata, riportando diverse ferite al volto, nonché la frattura del setto nasale e di due denti dell'arcata superiore. L'aggressore, incensurato e precedentemente in cura per problemi psichici, fu subito arrestato e, in seguito, messo agli arresti domiciliari in una comunità terapeutica; il 29 giugno 2010 fu assolto perché incapace di intendere e di volere. Riconoscimenti *Il 23 settembre 2003, a New York, gli è stato consegnato il premio "Statista dell'anno" dalla Anti-Defamation League, l'organizzazione ebraica che combatte l'antisemitismo nel mondo.[414] *Il 2 marzo 2006, negli Stati Uniti d'America, durante l'annuale celebrazione del "saluto alla Libertà", la Intrepid Foundation, ente privato statunitense, lo ha insignito del premio Libertà Intrepid 2006 per «la coraggiosa leadership contro il terrorismo». *Il 27 settembre 2006 gli viene riconosciuto il premio "Madonnina d'oro" offerto dalla Comunità Incontro di Don Gelminiper il contributo personale dato alla ricostruzione di una scuola in Thailandia, dopo lo tsunami, e per l'ampliamento di un ospedale in Bolivia. Note Note e referenze Questa pagina inerente al Cavaliere è un estratto dell’enciclopedia libera Wikipedia, ed è aggiornata al giorno 29 giugno del 2016: tutte le nozioni riportate sono alquanto attendibili e possibilmente verificate dagli utenti registrati che vi lavorano, o comunque da persone che dedicano il loro tempo alla divulgazione del medesimo progetto. Collegamenti esterni *Silvio Berlusconi, su Openpolis, Associazione Openpolis Category:Politici del Popolo della Libertà Category:Silvio Berlusconi